Insight
by Wolfwhispers
Summary: Voldemort captures Harry summer before 5th year. He no longer wishes to kill Harry, instead wanting to find a more useful purpose for the boy and experiments with his scar. Will Harry find his Slytherin side and truly escape Voldemort? Summary of end DONE
1. capture

My muse is taking me so many places that I'm seriously starting to wonder if I have five other voices in my head. Neh, this is a spir of the moment kind of the thing. I seriously wanted to make another fic where goes off traveling the world as a surf bum or something. Well, we'll see.

I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lord Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he surveyed his enemy's house. He longed to make it explode, have it catch on fire, anything to get rid of the ugliness that radiated the _sameness_ as every single house on the street. How could muggles stand living in such indifferent houses?

Voldemort reminded himself that this was not the time to belittle muggles. He flattened his hair a little, smirking at his new, polyjuiced face. He could make out Harry's 'guard' sound asleep. Dung, he supposed.

He walked up to the house, feeling the wards close around and inspect him. He inwardly sneered as he felt them retract, recognizing the blood. And why shouldn't they? It was the boys blood, after all. He knocked on the door softly but firmly, pleased to hear footsteps come immediately. He was impatient and very ready to leave.

"May I help you?" a woman, Petunia Dursley Voldemort assumed, asked as she opened the door.

Voldemort gave her a kind smile, very proud of his acting skills. "Hello, ma'am. I am currently doing a survey of houses of Private Drive. My manager would very much like the story of _the_ ideally perfect house."

Petunia Dursley flushed with pride. "And you chose my house?" She managed to calm her voice a little as it reached a pitched squeal. "But of course, it's really the garden that must have caught your eye, right? I really do tend to it with the utmost care," she bragged.

Voldemort held in the urge to just Crucio the woman right there but just shot her a dazzling smile that made him very popular in his school day's. "Of course, ma'am. Might I ask to come in and start this little interview?"

Petunia stepped out of his way and beckoned him into the living room. "I'll just go get my husband and a pot of tea." She motioned for him to sit, which he had already done so, and swept into the kitchen.

Voldemort allowed his gaze to sweep across several pictures of a very grotesque boy. He frowned wonderingly, trying to feel Harry's magical signature but was unable to because of the wards. This time Voldemort smirked outwardly. Figures the wards were only good for hiding his signature, if nothing else.

Petunia walked back in, carrying a tray of tea with her husband trailing after her. "Petunia here said you wanted an interview?" Vernon asked immediately.

"Yes, I would li—" Voldemort started but was cut off by Vernon.

"Will there a small check for do this little chat, perhaps?"

Voldemort's fingers twitched; angered that he had been interrupted. _No one_ interrupted Lord Voldemort. "A small payback can be allowable," Voldemort said quietly.

Petunia put a small glass in front of him. "Anything else I can get for you?" Voldemort shook his head. "Perhaps some crumpets. Oh dear! I forgot them back in the kitchen. I'll go get them."

"No need, pet," Vernon rebutted kindly. "We'll just have the boy get it as we get this thing started. BOY!" Vernon bellowed.

Voldemort's eyes gleamed an almost deadly red under his new gray ones. He was ready, hand almost on top of his wand as he waited for Harry to come down the stairs. After a minute or so, Vernon grunted angrily.

"Little beggar probably out walking the alley's again," he muttered angrily.

Voldemort almost closed his eyes in exasperation but Dark Lords do not show any type of emotion such as _exasperation_. It was either a sinister smile or a cruel smirk.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Petunia asked yet again, hoping her generosity would make a good impression and even a bigger pay.

At that moment, however, the door burst open and Harry entered the room, pausing as he noticed the new face. He glanced briefly at Voldemort and started to make his way up the stairs but suddenly flinched as he looked back quickly, his eyes wide with recognition.

Voldemort grinned coldly. "Hello, Harry."

Harry's wand was out so fast that all the Dursley's saw was a small blur. Vernon didn't even have a chance to yell as Voldemort was on his feet instantly and shot a few minor stunners.

Harry rolled out of the way and fired back his own stunners. They continued firing several spells at each other for a few minutes, Voldemort really only toying with Harry and enjoying the looks of horror on the Dursley's face as he destroyed their belongings. It wasn't until Voldemort sent a particularly strong cutting curse, destroying an expensive looking chair, did Petunia's loud shrieks cause Harry to look away briefly. That was all Voldemort needed as he blasted Harry into the wall.

Harry groaned as he attempted to stand up but a strong hand gripped his neck, pulling him up. Harry hung limply about a foot in the air, desperately trying to breath. Voldemort smirked, pocketing Harry's wand.

He turned to the frightened Dursley's. "No, Petunia, I believe I have all that I need." Harry gagged, managing a weak glare. Voldemort made sure he held on tight enough to make Harry loose a little air but not enough to choke him to death.

"Bring me his stuff," he said dangerously, never taking his eyes off Harry as he kicked out and clawed at his hands. "Now!" he barked when no one moved.

Vernon scrambled to get the trunk while Petunia grabbed Hedwig. They dropped the items on the floor and Harry managed to turn his steely glare at his Aunt for not being careful with Hedwig. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort had the trunk and Hedwig levitated in the air, Hedwig still in her cage, pounding angrily against the bars.

"Ready to go, Harry?" Voldemort teased, his eyes becoming red once more.

Harry struggled some more and shot a pleading look at his relatives. "You… you're taking the boy for good?" Vernon sputtered.

"Oh yes," Voldemort replied slyly, "and I believe you shall get your little payback you wanted so much." Vernon looked surprise and held out his hands greedily.

"S… stop," Harry rasped. "…et 'o."

Voldemort ignored him and pointed his wand at Vernon. "_Crucio._" Vernon screamed and convulsed on the floor.

"I believe that settles that." Voldemort smiled at Harry who had tears coming down his face. "And I also believe I am done here."

With that, he apparated away, taking the trunk, Hedwig and Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry tried to get a few more words out but nearly broke down crying as his relatives did nothing to help him. He looked at the room they had operated into. It was rather bare, not really having any possessions other than a large armchair. But what Voldemort, with Harry still in his choke hold, was standing in front of, was a cage. A new type of fear gripped Harry.

Voldemort tossed Harry in the cage, locking it magically as he tried to jump back out and tackle Voldemort. "Let me out, you bastard!" Harry shouted, pounding against the bars. He was forced to bend low, seeing as how the height of the cage only reached four feet.

Voldemort peered down at Harry through the bars, hardly believing his plan had worked so well. Voldemort began to chuckle, making Harry pause in his futile attempts to break down the bars.

"What's so funny?" Harry snapped, glaring. He gripped the bars with his hands, his knuckles turning white with the force he exerted.

"You are, Harry," Voldemort replied softly, taking in Harry's full form. "You amuse me. Dumbledore amuses me. This whole situation amuses me. The fact that it was so simple to get you out of that house with absolutely no problems amuses me."

Harry growled angrily. "Don't forget I escaped from you just a few weeks ago. I'll do it again!"

"Oh no, Harry. You merely escaped by luck, with no wards to stop you from portkeying away. This time you will have no such luxury." Voldemort stepped closer to the cage. "You are now my prisoner."

At that moment, the polyjuice affect wore off and Voldemort changed back. What shocked Harry was that Voldemort no longer looked like a disfigured snake man. He now had a very smooth yet round face. His skin was a light colored tan that was much better than the sheet white color. Black hair adjourned his head that had a messy but neat look to it. His eyes were the same blood red that Harry remembered.

Harry suddenly smirked. "What, couldn't stand to look at yourself anymore that you had to change your look?"

Voldemort stepped even closer and grabbed Harry's chin through the bars, causing him to cry out in pain. Harry shook violently as Voldemort said, "Do not forget where your place is, Harry. I can have you tortured by my Death Eaters in just a matter of seconds. I can have your clothes ripped away and scar you with the welts of whips and knives. Would you like that, Harry?"

Harry gasped, wrenching himself away but only able to move two steps back.

Voldemort folded his arms. "Well?"

Harry flinched but said nothing.

"Harry," Voldemort said softly, his voice very dangerous. Harry said nothing but just glared, not willing to play Voldemort's little game. Voldemort sighed, looking disappointed and waved his wand.

The cage began to shrink at a fast pace and Harry was forced into a very tight ball, unable to move. He couldn't even move his head an inch. "Stop," Harry snarled, wincing as the bars dug a bit into his arms. "What's the point of doing this to me?" Harry demanded angrily. "Why don't you just kill me instead?"

"Are you so eager to die you do not even want to know my plans?" Voldemort asked slyly, knowing how curious the boy was.

Harry still had a full view of Voldemort and narrowed his eyes. "No."

"No what?"

Harry gritted his teeth, frustrated Voldemort was playing with him. "No, no I don't want to die."

"Then you have no need to worry, for I do not wish to kill you." Voldemort gave a sick grin, looking beyond pleased. "You are more useful to me alive."

Harry's eyes widened in fear as he thought about all the different types of torture Voldemort would perform on him. Voldemort, as if reading his thoughts, chuckled. "No, Harry, I will not hurt you unless you misbehave." He kneeled and patted Harry on the head, ignoring the indignant look.

"Although, I am curious how you knew it was me so quickly."

Harry stared at Voldemort defiantly. "My scar," he said simply.

"Ah, yes." Voldemort looked at Harry closely. "Something to study during your little stay."

Harry stayed silent as Voldemort got up, heading toward the exit with his trunk and Hedwig floating beside him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully a night in your cage will remind you who is in charge now and will hopefully quell your sharp tongue."

Harry shook, trying to move. Voldemort left the room, turning off all the lights, leaving Harry in the dark. Harry lay there silently, tears finally streaming down his face as he prayed Dumbledore would find out what happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yo. People please review! Tell me if you want to continue this. If yes, then don't worry about length. I usually write much more than this. Just a little starter, you know. It was written to quench my muse that was going haywire.

Seriously, as I said before, I have so many stories I want to write. One where Harry is a surf bum and another where he grew up in Australia with a small Rescuers Down Under cross over. Yea, I know, I have weird ideas. : )


	2. punishment

Wow, I updated this faster than my other fics. Neh, hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry groaned softly, twitching as he tried to stretch his sore muscles. He gasped as he couldn't move; memories hitting him like a hammer to the head. His breathing quickened as his eyes searched the room, hoping for some form of life that could get him out of the cage.

He grunted in pain as the cage suddenly constricted around his body even more. Anymore and Harry's bones would start to break. After a minute or so the cage eased up, returning to its original four feet. Harry let out a sigh of relief, sitting up slowly. His back cracked as he stretched and his legs were extremely sore.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry's head snapped to the entrance as Voldemort walked in, sitting down on the comfortable armchair. Harry bristled, glaring angrily.

Voldemort smirked at Harry, conjuring a pot of tea and pouring himself a glass. "It seems you didn't enjoy your little wake up call."

"Oh no, Tom, I just love getting my bones crushed early in the morning," Harry said sarcastically, wincing a bit as he felt his scar spike. "Although the sleeping quarters could be something different. You know, something more than only three feet wide and not a cage."

Voldemort chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. "Do you not remember our conversation last night? This cage was made specifically for you until you learn your place."

"My place," Harry breathed softly. "I don't have a place here if you're involved." Harry shifted a little as he felt his scar spike again but ending quickly. He stared at Voldemort quizzically.

"And as I also said last night, you are my prisoner and have no choice in the matter."

Harry stared silent for a moment before remembering something. "What did you do with Hedwig? If your face was still as ugly as three weeks ago I would have asked if you had eaten her. Where is she?" Harry demanded.

The cage suddenly tightened around Harry once more, hitting him roughly in the ribs and on the back. Harry gagged, trying to breath. What was with Voldemort cutting off his air supply all the time?

"Manners, Harry," Voldemort chided gently, setting down his finished tea. He waved his hand lazily and the cage retracted, allowing Harry to fall on his side, panting hard.

"Will you stop doing that?" Harry asked angrily, rubbing his side. "And where is Hedwig?"

"No," Voldemort said simply. "As I've also said last night, you will be hurt when you misbehave. Your temper relies on your behavior. My, I do seem to be repeating myself a lot. As for your owl, she is unharmed."

Harry waited for Voldemort to continue but scowled when Voldemort gave no indication of continuing. He gave a small gasp as his scar spiked once more. He brought his hand to his forehead. "What are you doing to me?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, so you did feel that." Voldemort sounded pleased. He stared at Harry intently. Harry stared back, wondering what he was doing until his back arched as his head exploded in pain.

Harry curled into a ball, his forehead pressed against the ground as he shook violently. Spasms nearly broke out as the pain lasted for three minutes. Harry finally cried out, tears leaking down his face. "Stop… please stop," he choked out.

The pain went away but Harry stayed in his fetal position for a few moments until Voldemort grabbed a fistful of hair until they were both looking at each other in the eye. He looked at Harry with an emotion that Harry could not quite recognize.

"So it does work," Voldemort said almost wondrously. He let go of Harry, standing back.

Harry rubbed his face, drying his face in order not to look weak. "What works? Because of the fact that you're a complete git?"

Harry's eyes widened as the cage once again squeezed his body tightly. "Stop… I'll stop," Harry said painfully. The cage retracted and Harry looked at Voldemort haggardly, taking a deep breath. "What do you want from me?"

Voldemort folded his hands behind his back and regarded both Harry and the question. "Answers."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Answers?" he repeated. "What kind of answers?"

"Answers about your power," Voldemort said simply.

Now Harry was really confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, Potter," Voldemort snapped. "How did you, only an infant stop me that night almost fourteen years ago?"

Harry had a vague sense of déjà vu from the Chamber of Secrets. "Well," he said carefully, "Dumbledore told me it was my mother's love that saved me." He looked at Voldemort strangely. "The night you were reborn, you yourself said my mother used old magic to protect me. Do you not even really know?"

Voldemort was about to punish Harry once again for the insult but quickly realized it was not meant to be one. The boy was truly curious about what Voldemort had to say. The thought actually brought a smirk to Voldemort's face.

"Here's a question for you," Voldemort shot back. "Do you really believe what that old fool told you about your mother protecting you with the power of _love?_"

Harry was about to snap at Voldemort for accusing him of being disloyal to Dumbledore but paused as he really thought about the question. "I don't know," he said finally. "I don't know much of what happened or any details, but I think my mum cast a spell on me instead."

"Oh? And why is that?" Voldemort was curious now.

Harry shrugged. "How come something like this hasn't happened before? I'm sure other mothers die for their children in love all the time from you and your Death Eaters." Harry paused to throw Voldemort a look of disgust. "Why hasn't the same magic appeared for those children?"

Harry stopped talking, picking at the hem of his worn out shirt. "Why did you try to kill me anyways? What did I ever do to you?" Harry's voice grew loud and disbelieving. "Hell, what could a one year old ever do to you?!" Harry stood and gripped the bars. "Tell me!"

Voldemort said nothing, accessing the situation. Dumbledore had never told him? How could the old fool not tell him? This type of information changed everything. "You're parents were my enemies. They were going to be killed either way."

"So you killed my parents because they didn't believe in your little cause," Harry sneered. "And since I was there, you just decided to do me in. 'Cuz I'm so sure a one year old can be such a threat. What did I do, Voldemort?" Harry taunted. "Spit at you or perhaps gurgle a sound that sounded like a threat?"

"Idiot boy," Voldemort said, starting to get angry. "Things are much more complicated than that. Even as an infant you were strong." Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "When I had entered your room and stared at you, you just radiated power." Voldemort smirked. "Although that power seems to have diminished now. It seems the muggles — what do they say? — beat the freakishness out of you."

Harry looked away, ashamed that Voldemort of all people knew how he was treated by the Dursley's. "So… you never said what you were going to do with me," Harry said, hoping to change the subject.

Voldemort allowed the matter to change. "I do not wish to kill you. But that will change if you don't behave," Voldemort growled out. "Your scar, it interests me. I believe that when you were hit with the Avada Kedavra curse, the power that protected you might still remain. The link to that power may be your scar."

Harry folded his hands stubbornly. "What makes you think I even have this special power? Why should it matter, you're stronger," Harry said the last part stubbornly.

"Stronger than you or this power?"

"Me."

"Then why do you fight me?" Voldemort questioned. Surely if the boy truly knew he was no match for him, why did he not just join him?

"Because you were trying to kill me!" Harry snapped. "And I would never willingly join someone who loves to cause pain to others."

Ah, that answers that question.

"So," Harry said grudgingly, "what do I have to do to live?"

This time Voldemort lifted an eyebrow at the very Slytherin question, even if it still had the Gryffindor brashness in it. Harry knew he was at Voldemort's mercy.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the cage door opened, startling Harry. "Come here."

Harry looked incredulous before he looked suspiciously at Voldemort's wand. Slowly, he came out until he stood in front of Voldemort. Voldemort grabbed his wrist and Harry winced, expecting pain from his scar but felt nothing.

Voldemort lifted his free hand toward Harry's scar. "What are you doing?" Harry yelped as one spidery finger traced his scar. Harry was screaming now. The pain was so intense that he was sure it hurt much more than three or four Cruciatus curses.

"Stop struggling, Harry," Voldemort told him.

"Like hell I will!" Harry yelled and kicked Voldemort in the shins. Voldemort grunted angrily and put his entire hand on Harry's scar.

Voldemort held the struggling boy. "What did I say about your behavior, Harry?" he said louder than the screams. "I'll lock you in that cage and make it so small every single bone will break from the pressure."

Harry whimpered as Voldemort finally let go, letting him kneel on the ground as he clutched his scar. He pulled his hand back as he felt a liquid substance. He frowned as he saw the blood. He attempted to wipe it away but Voldemort stopped him and tapped his scar with his wand, cleaning the blood away.

Harry stared at Voldemort, wondering why he did that. Voldemort ignored the look and handed him a wet cloth. "Dab that on your scar, it will help."

Harry looked at the cloth for a minute before shrugging and wiping it on his head. "Why?"

"I cannot have you seriously wounded in less than a day. I will tell you only one more time; I do not wish to kill you."

Harry sighed. He had no say in the matter. He accepted that he was now at Voldemort's mercy and, as unwilling as he was, would go along with Voldemort. "Can you at least tell me what you're going to do to me?"

"I will touch your scar everyday, using different magic, emotions, anything to find its secrets."

Harry snorted. "And what if you don't find what you're looking for?"

"Then you are no longer useful to me." Voldemort suddenly smirked. "Although I don't think that will be a problem." 

"Why?" Harry asked with a hint of confusion.

Voldemort simply turned his head toward the cage, causing the teen to gasp. The cage was bent at odd angles, looking like a troll had decided to turn it into a knot. "You did that," Voldemort said. "When I threatened to put you back in the cage it started to twist as odd angles and become the form you now see."

Harry stared. How had he done that? He was pretty sure he hadn't shouted a curse since he had been screaming the entire time. Wandless magic was out since he didn't know how to do it.

"I see you are confused. Even I don't know what you did." Voldemort turned Harry back so that they were facing each other. He brushed some of Harry's hair away, his fingers barely touching the scar. Harry flinched. "You might have created your own unique magic."

"How is one type of magic different from other magic?" Harry questioned.

"There is basic magic that is used for your everyday spells while there is also staff magic, Rune magic, and other such things. One type of magic can be used with hand seals but that type has not been practiced in centuries, thus allowing the wizarding world to lose its documents." 

Harry listened intently, angry that he was curious about what Voldemort had to say. "Well, I don't know if I believe you about my scar having some secret power but if I did, why is it so interesting to you? Like you said, there are many other branches of magic. Why don't you just study those?"

"Because of power."

Harry grumbled a bit at the vague answer. He glared at Voldemort defiantly. "I don't want you touching my scar everyday. Do you have any idea how much it hurts?"

Voldemort lifted Harry's chin and leaned close. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he admonished. "How easily you forget. You are _my_ prisoner. My little plaything until I get bored and have had enough."

"I'm not…" Harry trailed off angrily. He was about to have another shouting match but suddenly remembered the cage. His eyes flickered over to the broken bars. How he wished he could do that to Voldemort.

Voldemort patted his head. "It looks like you learn fast." He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry tensed, expecting pain, but was surprised as a chain wrapped around his arms and chest.

"What are you doing now?" Harry demanded, trying to break the chains.

Voldemort held the end of a long chain that connected with the ones on Harry's body and tugged him forward. "Taking you to your new room. Rest assured that you will be punished if you try to escape."

"Then what's with the chain?" Harry snarled, trying to draw back.

"Just a precaution that you don't try to attack my Death Eaters. I believe Wormtail is on this level." Voldemort gave Harry a knowing look and starting walking, Harry following at a slower pace.

The walk was long. Harry was pretty sure Voldemort had put him in the lowest dungeon and was planning on taking him to the tallest tower. He was right. The Death Eaters they passed made snide remarks or congratulated their master on successfully capturing Harry Potter.

Harry's face was red with shame but he didn't lower his head and stare at the ground. Instead, he chose to glare at those he passed, even a few statues that bowed to Voldemort. They finally reached a door. It was obviously the one Voldemort was aiming for because he entered the room with Harry trailing along, warily looking around the room.

It was very nice with plenty of room. The rug had a bouncy feel to it and was completely black. A green and silver bed stood in the corner. It looked like it could hold a troll and still have enough room. A closet and a bathroom were on the opposite side of the room but Harry didn't get a good look as a ball of white feathers landed on his shoulder, shrilling loudly.

"Hedwig!" Harry said happily. Since his hands were still bound, he rubbed his head against Hedwig. She returned the gesture and started pecking at his chains, hooting angrily at Voldemort.

"Very loyal for an owl," Voldemort said appraisingly.

Harry ignored the comment and couldn't help but ask why Voldemort was allowing him to stay in this room.

"Would you prefer your cage?"

"No," Harry suddenly angrily. He frowned. "And it's not _my_ cage."

"This room is for you, Harry," Voldemort said, muttering a spell at the end. The chains disappeared. "Yours to study in, relax, and of course where we'll do our little experiments." Voldemort smiled coldly.

Harry looked around and spotted his trunk by a desk. It looked like Voldemort was spoiling him rather than make him feel like a prisoner. He huffed silently. He still knew what a cage was, no matter how fancy, and was not happy.

Voldemort made to move, but turned back to Harry. "And I expect you to study hard, Harry." With that, he left, taking the door with him. Literally, the door melted into the wall.

Harry's jaw dropped, staring at Hedwig. "He's making me do homework?" he said wide eyed. The world must be ending.

Hedwig just hooted and nibbled on his ear.

"Thanks, Hedwig." Harry watched Hedwig fly over to an expensive looking perch. There she sat and watched him. Harry smiled at his owl, deciding to have a better look around. The bathroom held a large Jacuzzi sized bathtub with a large shower opposite of it. The shower had black tiles with silver lining while the tub was white with green lining.

_Slytherin colors, _Harry noted. The medicine cabinet held a few healing potions but a note from Voldemort said he expected Harry to start making his own if he wished to have more.

Harry crumpled the note and threw it to the ground, not caring where it landed. The closet was next, leaving Harry speechless. Dozens of robes of expensive looking fabric hung in front of him. Harry ran a finger over a black robe and shuddered. It was the best thing he had ever felt. It wasn't silk, but reminded Harry of the particular brand.

All the robes and fancy clothes were black, dark green with silver, silver with green, or white. There were also a few tan or dark brown ones but those were limited. Harry grumbled a bit as he looked at all the fancy clothing. If Voldemort expected Harry to wear these, he would be sorely disappointed.

Harry was about to walk out of the large closet but stopped as he saw a note floating in front of his face. He grabbed it, reading silently.

_Harry,_

_I expect you to start wearing these clothes. I will not allow you to wear those rags you call clothes in my presence. I also demand you wear at least one piece of jewelry. You must get used to wearing such luxurious items if you wish to not embarrass yourself in front of my Death Eaters when the time comes. Failure to comply and you will be punished. _

Harry ripped up the letter. He pulled at his hair angrily, too frustrated to scream or do anything. He did not want to wear the clothes Voldemort had given him. A small voice told him he wasn't worthy of wearing such expensive clothing but another voice blocked that one out and told him if he wanted to live, he better do as Voldemort said.

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar. It was still stinging but the cloth Voldemort had given him had numbed the pain. He walked over to a medium sized case that carried various jewelry, either gold, white gold, or silver. Many had rare gems while others were carved to look like an object or just had a plain look.

Harry left the room angrily, pacing back and forth. Finally, giving into his anger, he started attacking the wall, screaming, punching and kicking until he tired himself out. Hedwig hooted woefully as he slid to the ground, a sob escaping his throat.

Voldemort had actually done it. He had captured him and could do what he wanted to Harry. The thought had crossed Harry's mind over the past few weeks but had never really believed it. Even last night, when he had been in hi… _the_ cage, the thought still hadn't sunk in. He had been in shock. But now, now that Voldemort had presented Harry with all these things, it had finally gotten to him.

If Dumbledore couldn't keep Voldemort from kidnapping him, how could he rescue him? The thought brought another sob but Harry suddenly stood up, a determined look on his face. He walked over to his trunk and took out his books. So Voldemort wanted him to study, right? Well, Harry would study like never before and get out of this himself, even if he knew he could trust no one.

Even Dumbledore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey. Just so you know, Dumbledore will not be evil. Harry just feels betrayed and doesn't believe anyone can help him now. Sorry if the last bit seems a bit rushed. Well, I'm just in the mood to finish a chapter for my other story. I had promised it would be updated like yesterday but won't be out till tomorrow. . 

So please review! Oh, and one review said something about Harry and Voldemort fighting for dominance. I don't know if you mean slash or by who's in charge or something. Sorry, but it won't be slash.

Neh, I kind of noticed that I used the cliché Voldemort that uses polyjuice potion thing but hey! It works. Voldemort has Harry's blood and they _are_ blood wards. All he needs is to change his look and bada bing bada boom.


	3. pride

If anyone knows a site that gives information about magical creatures, not dragons or snakes or anything like that, but elves or dwarves, can you please tell me? Thank you!

Now, onto the story!

- - - - -- - - - - - - -

Harry kicked at the wall, obviously very angry. He had just taken a shower but had refused to touch any of the new clothes. He was back in his old clothes. Even if they were 'rags,' he would not give Voldemort the satisfaction of ordering him around.

Picking up a lamp, Harry eyed the object and thought about where to throw it. Just then, the door reappeared and Voldemort walked in.

"Harry, I have—" Voldemort was cut off as he just barely dodged the lamp thrown at his head. "Brat!" Voldemort roared. He didn't get a chance to say anything else as a teapot, a few books and a chair were thrown at him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Harry roared back. Voldemort, finally having enough, blasted Harry onto the bed and put him in a full body bind.

Stomping over to the frozen teen, Voldemort grabbed Harry by the throat and lifted him close to his face. "Do not test me, brat. You should be thankful I went through the trouble of preparing this room for you." Voldemort threw Harry back onto the bed and unfroze him, thinking Harry wouldn't do anything else.

To his complete and utter surprise, as soon as Harry landed back on the bed, a pillow hit Voldemort squarely in the face. There was a minute of silence as the two accessed each other. Then Harry laughed. 

"Hahaha, I can't believe you got hit in the face!" Harry laughed, pointing at Voldemort.

Eye twitching ever so lightly, Voldemort reached out a brushed his finger over Harry's scar.

Harry yelped and fell off the bed. "What was that for?" Harry said bitterly, rubbing his scar.

"For laughing at something so mundane," Voldemort said icily. Harry grumbled. "And I think your actions with the other objects were enough for punishment."

"The only reason I threw that stuff was because you kidnapped me," Harry pointed out.

"Why are you not wearing your clothes?" Voldemort snapped, ignoring the statement.

"I am," Harry snarled. "But I refuse to wear _your_ clothes."

Voldemort sighed angrily and grabbed Harry by the collar of the shirt and dragged him toward the closet.

"Let me go," Harry growled angrily, trying to get Voldemort's tight grip off his clothes. Running a finger over Harry's scar just to shut him up, Voldemort dropped him onto the floor.

Choosing a simple black robe with silver lining, Voldemort pushed the robe into Harry's hands when he stood up. Harry eyed the clothing like it would snap at him. "I'm not wearing this," he said stubbornly.

"You will," Voldemort said simply and flicked his wand at Harry.

Harry yelped as his clothes were ripped to pieces and fell to the ground, leaving him standing in nothing but his red boxers with flying snitches.

"You can buy fitting boxers but won't by decent clothing?" Voldemort asked, scrutinizing Harry.

Harry blushed and quickly tried to pull the robe over his head but was stopped by Voldemort. "I thought you wanted me to put this on?" Harry snapped.

Voldemort continued to eye Harry's body, making him extremely nervous. He poked at a black and blue bruise on his rib cage, making him wince. "This is fresh," Voldemort noted. He poked at a few other bruises and ran his finger over various scars.

Harry tried to draw back but Voldemort held him still. "How did you acquire this one?" he asked, rubbed over a jagged scar on his shoulder blade.

Harry grimaced. "Got it when I was five," he mumbled. Voldemort gave him a sharp look that meant he should continue. Sighing, he said, "Uncle Vernon got a little… tense one night. He had some trouble at work or something and I had dropped a small mirror in the bathroom that night. He got angry and slammed me against the main mirror."

Voldemort didn't comment. "Instead, he asked about the one on his elbow. Harry actually frowned at that one. He honestly had no recollection of that one. He just shrugged.

"I believe I remember how you got this one," he said, indicating to the scar Wormtail had given him to obtain his blood.

Harry gave his worst glare.

"And what of this?" He tapped the small line on his leg. Harry sighed when he saw that one.

"Got it by a snake…"

"Oh?" Voldemort appeared interested and motioned to Harry to put the robe on but continue talking. Harry did so with little reluctance.

"It was by a basilisk."

"Where did you get the honor of meeting a basilisk?" Voldemort asked, leading Harry over to the jewelry. Harry frowned with distaste.

Finally giving in (though he would tell eventually since this _was_ Voldemort), Harry just told him. "It was in my second year. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened."

"Yes, I heard about that particular from Lucius."

Harry glared. "If you already know, why are you asking me about it?" he asked rudely.

One long finger snaked under his chin. "Manners, Harry," Voldemort said softly. "I only asked about your scar, not the actual events. Continue."

"Main story short: I went into the chamber to save Ginny, mini you ordered the basilisk to kill me, basilisk bit me and I killed it, and then stabbed your diary."

Voldemort suddenly looked alarmed. "You were actually bitten _by_ the basilisk?"

Harry nodded, a little unsure by the reaction. He had originally thought Voldemort would be pissed about the diary.

"How are you still alive?" Voldemort whispered, staring intently at Harry's scar. "How could you live through a basilisks bite?"

"How could I survive the killing curse?" Harry shot back.

Voldemort smirked. "Enough stories. Pick out a piece of jewelry and we will go." Harry looked ready to protest. "Now," Voldemort said sternly.

Glaring angrily, Harry just looked at the gold object. Seeing a small gold circle, and wondering what it was, he fingered it. As soon as he touched the object, it levitated eye level with Harry. Then, to Harry's shock and Voldemort's amusement, it flew at his ear almost too fast to see and effectively broke the skin.

Harry winced, grabbing his right ear and feeling the gold stud. His eyes widened in realization. "That's a bloody earring!" he shouted accusingly.

"Yes, and it only took it until it pierced your skin to realize it."

Harry glared. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"And miss the look on your face? I don't think even I have gotten that look from you."

"Just get it off," Harry snapped, trying to pull it off.

"It's stuck," Voldemort said simply. "I charmed the jewelry so that the first object you touched would connect with you. You are stuck with it until I say you can take it off."

"But—"

"Follow me, Harry," Voldemort cut Harry off, leaving the closet and a very angry teen.

Harry had reluctantly followed Voldemort into what appeared to be a small garden. A lot of white flowers with a hint of red made up most of the garden. A few other colors such as pink, yellow, and pure white were in random places.

In the very middle was a round platform that was devoid of flowers. It looked like it was used for meditation because two cushions and a few candles as well as a few unique rocks surrounded it.

Voldemort motioned for Harry to sit on one cushion as he sat on the other one. Harry grudgingly sat down and fidgeted. Though the thought of Voldemort gardening brought a small smile to his lips.

"Do you remember what I told you about experimenting with your scar?" Voldemort asked while lighting each candle to make the air more scented than it already was."

"Yes," Harry said stiffly.

"Good." Voldemort gestured at the flowers. "Each plant has a special meaning and magical property. These will help because I plan on using the emotion of pride."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Can you even feel that emotion?" Voldemort frowned and ran his finger over Harry's scar. He hissed in pain. "Stop doing that. Even if you do change your emotion, the pain will still stay."

"Perhaps," Voldemort admitted. He once again gestured to the plants. "The flowers will concentrate their magic on you, by my guidance of course, and there might be a reaction. I have Amaryllis, which means pride." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"There is of course Yarrow which has healing properties and Solidago which means success. I also have two cacti." Harry just noticed that he had a cactus on each side of him. "They have the power of endurance."

"You don't get out much, do you?" Harry asked. He sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Voldemort took out a small vial and downed the potion. A strange gleam overtook his eyes and Harry seriously thought about running. Voldemort reached out and gently traced his scar. Harry gasped, feeling the magic from the touch.

The emotion coming off of Voldemort was suffocating Harry. Never before had he ever felt someone feel that way for him. He longed for it, almost begging for it. Voldemort sent his own magic into Harry, searching for Harry's core. His magic quailed at the amount Harry had. Of course he had only sent out a little but the boy had so much!

_Come to me, _Voldemort's magic hissed.

Harry's core flashed before doing a dance of pleasure. The magic danced all around, very much like a wild fire.

_Create for me, be mine._

Harry's magic did not pause in its dance, refusing to submit. Harry was fiercely independent and his magic supported him all the way because magic itself was independent as well. Both did not like restrictions, and so they did not give themselves to anyone.

But the emotion they felt. Why had they never received this emotion before? How could such a simple feeling overpower them? But they knew, they knew it was because no one had given them what they both wanted.

Acceptance.

Voldemort's magic left Harry and returned back to its owner. Voldemort opened his eyes, not aware that he had even closed them. He quickly drank a second potion, effectively getting ride of the emotion he had felt.

He stared at Harry who weakly opened his eyes. The boy looked dead tired, almost as if he would faint. Shortly after realizing what had happened to him, Harry did faint.

Voldemort ran his finger over Harry's scar once again, this time getting a shiver from the unconscious teen. Such power the boy had. How could one person, let alone a child have so much? Voldemort noticed a clear object on the ground and smirked.

He picked up a glass object that was about an inch long. It was a figure of a snake. Although Harry had not submitted to Voldemort, he still made something for him. That was enough of a victory for Voldemort.

Rising, he called out, "Tibby!" A house elf appeared in front of Voldemort in a low bow.

"What does master require of Tibby?"

"Take the boy to his room. Make sure he is taken care of and clean up the mess. There are broken object everywhere."

"Yes, master!" the elf said happily.

Voldemort left the garden quickly and walked into the hallway. Having his headquarters in Slytherin's castle had been pure genius. He had almost every single item he could ever need in this castle. His Death Eater's had no idea of its location and only came by portkey given by Voldemort himself.

Voldemort smirked down at the glass object in his hand. He had chosen wisely for the first emotion. He needed Harry to give into to him. What better way than giving the boy what he truly desired? The simplicity of it was astounding but so easy.

Voldemort knew that as soon as Harry awoke, he would feel disgusted at what had transpired. He would just need to keep giving him more emotions and magic until he could truly tame Harry Potter. Voldemort marveled at the thought of Harry's magical core.

There was just so much. And golden to boot! No wizard had ever had a pure gold core. Not even the great Albus Dumbledore could come close to what Harry had.

This thought made Voldemort frown.

Entering into his study, he called Nott in. The man came in quickly, bowing low as he stood in front of the desk Voldemort was sitting at.

"Have you gotten what I've asked of you?" Voldemort asked quietly, feeling his wand. What he had asked of Nott was hard to get but he would still love to torture the man. If there was one thing Voldemort loved, it was torture.

That was why he liked Harry's disobedience.

Nott quickly produced a thick file. "I have, my lord," he stated proudly. "Some were quite easy to get with a handful of gold but a few were questionable at best."

"Questionable?" Voldemort repeated. "Were certain members of the Ministry asking around?"

"Of course not, master," Nott said, his voice full of hurt that his master did not think he was sneaky enough.

"His location was of course restricted but a few other papers were as well. Those papers were the questionable ones that I believe you will be interested in."

Voldemort opened the file, looking at all of Harry's papers. "Very well, Nott, you may leave."

After one last bow, Nott left.

Voldemort looked over Harry's restricted files. The location was not needed since he already had him in his possession but the medical records were odd at best. From both Muggle and magical there seemed to be a strange phenomenon.

Harry had apparently been taken to St. Mungo's quite a lot during ages one and three. He then appeared to have stopped at three years old and then oblivated to forget all that he had seen. Harry had been reported that he could magic at a very young age. Accidental magic was normal, but age one had caused quite a few questions.

The boy also seemed to have a healing ability. That could be the reason he had fewer scars than Voldemort had anticipated. A broken arm healed in less than a day before the healers even got a chance to help him. Apparently Harry's 'guards' did a poor job of actually guarding him.

His grades had been good in the beginning but seemed to have just instantly dropped in one day. Voldemort looked at Harry's Hogwarts grades next, his irritation growing even more. His grades made him only an average student at best even though he had the highest Defense scores.

That would have to be rectified. With Harry's power, he seemed to have trouble with even the simplest spells. A Patronous at age thirteen was still impressive. Voldemort paused in his research to think.

Perhaps Harry had no control over his magic. But that would make no sense. Surely Dumbledore would have trained his little tool. Voldemort tapped his fingers against the desk.

No, because surely Dumbledore would have told him about the Prophesy. There had to be something else. Putting all the files away, Voldemort sighed.

He had a lot of work to do.

- - - - - - - - - - -

My next chapter. Next chapter should have a bit more detail about what happened and what will happen in the future. People said Harry needs a friend. I suppose you are right.

Maybe next chapter but definitely before chapter five or six. Oh! What kind of animagus form or familiar do you think Harry would have? Please include a description of why.

I can promise you this. Before chapter seven, you people will probably be like 'I didn't see THAT coming!' Or at lest I'll try. 

Oh, an in case you don't know it yet, I will not do Horcrux stuff. No offense to JK, but that is something that kinda ruined the book for me. Also, sorry about the length. I'll try and make it longer in the future.


	4. thoughts

Hmm, I'm not really sure what to say to all my reviewers at the moment. So I guess I'll just start the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Anger.

A strong feeling of displeasure and belligerence aroused by a wrong; wrath; ire.

Hatred.

Animosity, detestation, loathing, abomination.

Harry remembered these emotions quite well and viewed their meaning throughout his mind. He once remembered doing a project for his first grade teacher, Ms. Chane. The project was to pick two emotions that he had felt the strongest about.

Harry immediately thought about doing happiness and joy. His thoughts soon turned against him because he had to draw a picture when he had felt those emotions. The other kids had drawn balls, cats and their families. The definition, along with the word, stood out proudly on the top of the paper they had been given. All of them had finished within thirty minutes, talking excitedly with their peers.

All but Harry of course. How could he choose happiness when he was never happy? How could he feel joy when nothing good ever happened to him? Worst of all, how could he feel love when he had never received the emotion from others?

A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

That was what love meant. He had looked it up in the dictionary he had been given. How could he choose that emotion when he didn't even understand its meaning? He looked for other emotions. He remembered looking at the small list his teacher had given him since he had trouble.

Ms. Chane had offered help, asking him if he would like to draw a question mark for confusion. Was being confused even an emotion? He told her no. He wasn't confused; he just didn't know what they were.

Then she offered that he could draw a green man with horns to represent jealousy. Harry had been very tempted with that one, remembering all the times Dudley had gotten a new game, food, a hug from his family and anything else.

But he didn't. The way he felt toward that was acceptance. He had grown up that way, being taught that he should be grateful what he had. How could he argue? A kid learns and agrees with whatever he's been told as he grew up. Then they went onto the 'darker' emotions, as Ms. Chane put it.

Harry remembered anger. He had felt it so often that that was the first word he looked up. When he had chosen, Ms. Chane had left him alone, not really wanting to be near him anymore. After all, what kind of child were you when you could hate so much at a young age?

Harry had written anger and its meaning on the top of his paper in red. The next word was hatred. He wrote that one and its meaning in black. Those two words had never left his mind since. Their meaning was etched into his mind forever. He would always remember their meaning.

He also remembered getting an F on the report.

Harry knew right then and there that if an adult would not come to him for that, no one ever would. Were adults so blind that they could not see or hear a cry for help? Or did they just ignore it?

It wasn't their business to wonder about that skinny boy with broken glasses and too large clothes. They didn't need to worry about the starving kid with sad eyes. It wasn't their responsibility.

Harry remembered saving his project. He had drawn no pictures. Those were emotions that could not be drawn. He would not look the adults in the eye when they showed him anger or pity. Pity was the worst of it all.

He still had that project in his cupboard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry paced around his room. He was angry and very tired. Not in the 'I didn't get enough sleep' kind of tired. He was mentally exhausted.

Hedwig hooted worriedly from her perch, causing Harry to sigh. "I'm ok, Hedwig. I just have a lot on my mind, and Voldemort messing with it all the time is very frustrating."

He had been locked in his room for two days with no one but Hedwig to talk to. The house elf was forbidden to speak to him and Harry had kept wondering why Voldemort hadn't shown up yet to experiment again.

After all, the man had made such a show that they were going to do it everyday.

Harry rolled his eyes at the thought. Really, for such an old man, Voldemort could really act like a child.

Harry went back to his desk, putting his quill and ink away. His finished Transfiguration essay lay next to his opened book. Preparing to roll up the parchment, the door reappeared and Voldemort walked in.

Harry narrowed his eyes, his shoulders tensing. Voldemort just smirked, amused at Harry's reaction. His reaction was very much like a cobra when it was prepared to strike or escape.

"Harry, Voldemort said softly.

"What?" Harry snapped rudely.

Voldemort looked much taller as he stood directly in front of Harry. To Harry's shock, Voldemort just ran his fingers through his hair that, to anyone else, might have seemed like a calming act for a child.

"Manner's, Harry," Voldemort said, looking at Harry as if he was some type of rare species on display.

Harry jumped back, away from Voldemort's reach. Harry suddenly noticed the folder Voldemort was holding and couldn't help but wonder what was in it. Voldemort just said nothing and quickly made a small table and two chairs. The desk was not enough for the both of them.

"Sit," he said sternly, sitting down himself.

"I think I'll stand, thank you," Harry said coldly.

"You really do make things harder on yourself than necessary. Now sit or I'll force you to."

Harry wavered a bit but walked up to his chair, his hand resting on the top part. Then, almost as quick as a snitch, Harry swung the chair straight at Voldemort's head.

The wooden chair hit a shield, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Harry really couldn't help but gulp as Voldemort stood up slowly, his wand held in his hand. "Did you really think I wouldn't prepare ahead of time?" His eyes glowed.

"Were you foolish enough to believe that I would not know you would attack me?" Voldemort walked closer to Harry with each word as Harry stepped backwards. "Did you truly think that you could do any harm to me in my own home?"

Voldemort's voice was low, sending shivers up Harry's spine. Harry would have preferred yelling than this. He started shaking as he hit the wall, Voldemort once again in front of him.

Voldemort put his entire hand on Harry's scar, causing the teen to scream. "Are you truly that foolish? I will have to change that."

Harry screamed and clawed at Voldemort's hand but he just held on. Voldemort held on for a full minute before finally letting go. Harry slumped to the ground on his side, panting harshly. Harry curled into a ball and clutched his scar.

Voldemort slammed his foot on Harry's head, making him unable to move. "Your Gryffindor brashness will not help you here. It would be wise to not push me any farther. My patience has grown thin; luck will not save you if your behavior continues. Understood?" Voldemort said, putting a bit more pressure on Harry's head.

"Ye… yes," Harry gasped out. Voldemort lifted his foot. Harry got up and put his glasses back on properly, having fallen off as he landed. He rose to his feet, looking up at Voldemort with no hint of defiance… yet.

Voldemort returned to his seat, studying Harry closely. He wondered how long it would take before Harry would obey him. He hoped the boy would last long. Hurting him was just too much fun.

He didn't want to perform any spells on Harry unless absolutely necessary. He could not have any spells disrupt his experiments. He also had no intention of scarring Harry, both mentally and physically. What good would he be if he was in such a weakened state?

Harry carefully sat on the new chair Voldemort created. Edging away just a little, Harry looked back at the folder on the table. He knew Voldemort knew he was curious. Bastard.

Voldemort smirked at the eager look on Harry's face as he opened the folder and brought out the medical records. "Are you aware that you had been tested on several times between the age's one and three at St. Mungo's?"

Harry blinked, not expecting the question. "I was not aware of that. Why do you know about it?"

Voldemort put the papers in front of Harry, watching the teen frown in confusion. "It appears that you have some hidden talents. I will enjoy finding out what they are."

Harry ignored the comment. "What is this? Magical recuperation tests, power level, magical signature. And why are there notes from muggle doctors in here?"

"I have your folder on basically your entire life, Harry. I have your residence, which is of no use to me, magical signature, and of course your grades from every grade you've ever attended."

"How did you get these?" Harry demanded, more than just a little creeped out.

"The Ministry has a file on every Witch or Wizard born from a magical family. Of course, not everyone has such a large file. The Ministry only updates a file yearly if it is an important person."

Harry grimaced. "They did a shitty job looking into my home life," he muttered.

He reached to grab the folder but Voldemort stopped them. "We will not move on until we have finished talking about each one."

"There's nothing to talk about," Harry said angrily. "There're mine. I…" he trailed off, deciding to stay silent.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the change. Now that was interesting. "Your medical records say that you have always healed faster than the normal Witch or Wizard. I do wonder what could have caused that."

Harry just shrugged. "I just wanted to get better when I was hurt. I suppose my magic healed me."

"You also had the highest magical signature for a baby." Voldemort paused to read a quick note that one of Mediwitches wrote. "And apparently not one Healer believed it, thus thinking it false."

"Your point?" Harry said with a bored tone.

"Harry, why have I kept you alive?"

"To experiment with my scar."

"And have I not explained to you that you may have a different type of magic?"

"Yes," said Harry, still not understanding.

"Have you ever wondered why Dumbledore keeps such a close watch on you? Gives you small hints, information and tips on whatever it is that's happening in your life?"

Harry looked at his hands. "No."

Voldemort folded his own hands, his face giving off a sly look. "I believe you have, Harry. I also believe you are unaware of your position to Albus Dumbledore."

"Meaning?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Harry, who has ever survived the killing curse?" Voldemort asked.

"Me."

"And who has ever beaten me besides Dumbledore?"

Harry paused, not knowing the answer.

Voldemort sighed. "_You _have. By rebounding the killing curse on me almost fourteen years ago, you have beaten me as well."

Harry's eyes widened in realization. "I'm not… He can't think that I'm a…"

"Tool," Voldemort finished. "Nothing more than an 'it' or a 'thing.' Not human and certainly not a person."

"I don't believe you," Harry ground out. He would not fall for Voldemort's tricks.

"Are you aware that there is a prophesy about us?" Voldemort asked, throwing Harry off.

"A what?"

"A prophesy," Voldemort repeated. "It tells us of the future that may or not come for the two of us."

"So it's a prediction?" Harry asked, not entirely convinced.

"No, a prediction is something of no value, no real truth. A prophesy is made by a seer with true powers. It will come true in a number of ways. It can be changed as well, depending on the person's life."

"Can it change so much that it won't even matter?" Harry asked hopefully. He suddenly looked thoughtful. "Do you know it?"

"Only half," Voldemort admitted.

"What is it?"

"I will tell you when you have earned that privilege."

Harry glowered. "Then can I at least see the rest of these papers since they are mine?"

"Manners and proper respect will get you what you want, Harry."

Harry grinded his teeth angrily. The thought of showing any type of respect to Voldemort was repulsive enough, but actually doing it? Harry glanced back at the folder. "It has all the information about me, right?" Harry asked carefully.

"All about you, Harry."

Harry felt his breath tighten as some type of link to his past was in Voldemort's hand. Would it have his birth certificate? He had never seen it before. Was his name really Harry or short for something? He wanted it so badly.

"May I please see the papers… sir," Harry managed to spit out.

It was a start, Voldemort supposed. He handed Harry the folder and watched him sort through the papers. It truly was amazing that the boy knew nothing about almost anything in Wizarding culture. That was probably a good thing.

Harry was curious by nature. He would find out what he needed or wanted to know. It was a very Slytherin trait but his Gryffindor side would take over and not let him think things through. Instead of keeping the information a secret and using it to his advantage, he told everyone he knew. Not very good when one needs secrets.

Voldemort would do whatever it took to make Harry doubtful, unsure of his position with his friends, family and most of all Albus Dumbledore. Harry would come to him, seeking out his knowledge and comfort. He was already progressing. Harry had not done anything after they had looked into the folder and listened intently as he spoke.

"I'm glad my name really is Harry and not Harold or something," Harry said to himself as he looked at his birth certificate.

Yes, things were progressing nicely.

"What are magical ability tests?" Harry asked.

"A piece of charmed paper that is designed to show what a person can learn or any type of special ability. All it needs is a drop of blood from said person."

"How do I get one of those?" Harry frowned, realizing he couldn't get even if he wanted to because he would need to go to the Ministry. Since he was captured by Voldemort, he getting that slip of paper would be pretty much impossible.

Unnoticed by Harry, Voldemort drank a small vial of yellow liquid. His glowing red eyes seemed to lose their anger and went into a type of neutral look. That was because he was just that. He was completely at peace.

"Harry," Voldemort said, getting up and standing next to Harry.

"What?" Harry looked up, startled that he hadn't noticed Voldemort move close to him. He tried to move back but Voldemort grabbed his chin with one hand and traced his scar with the other.

Harry only let out a small gasp until his eyes drooped. His body started to move in a slow rhythm. This time Voldemort did not send his magic into Harry and simply watched. He noticed that Harry's body was moving exactly like his magic danced. Harry was an amazing being. His magic was raw, almost its own being and yet not. It seemed that magic simply favored Harry.

Voldemort couldn't help but chuckle as he carried Harry to his bed. Britain would be his with Harry and his power by his side. The irony of it all caused Voldemort to keep chuckling.

Harry laid still, his eyes glassy. "I hate you," he muttered. "I hate you for making me feel like this."

Voldemort drank the second potion, returning him back to his old mood.

"You shouldn't hate me, Harry. After all, shouldn't you have already felt this from your friends and family? Shouldn't your Godfather have shown you, made you feel what it is like to be loved?"

Harry's eyes were shut. He would be asleep in only a matter of minutes.

Voldemort left the room when Harry finally fell asleep. He wandered the halls, heading for the library. Hundreds of books lined the walls. Voldemort wouldn't be surprised if there were a thousand books in the library. He passed a few snakes, listening as they talked about his Death Eaters and even him himself.

Slytherin's castle was a safe haven to all snakes. In every hallway there were at least four or five snakes slithering around. One unfortunate event for Wormtail, and to Voldemort's amusement, he had tipped into one of the rooms that had at lest one hundred snakes. There were more than just snakes as well.

Reptiles of all kind were welcome and came to live in the vast forest that surrounded the castle. That's where most of the snakes lived now that humans started to inhabit the castle.

That was all well and fine but Voldemort had no interest in speaking with the inhabitants of the forest. He needed to find a way to bind Harry to him. Even, if somehow the gods allow it, Harry escapes, Voldemort would want a way to have Harry come to him or be able to get to him no matter what.

Voldemort walked over to the small pile of books he had his Death Eaters gather for him. Each was a ritual that could bind a persons magic to another. There were both light and dark (mostly dark) rituals could be performed.

"Let's see if my servants picked anything useful," Voldemort said to himself.

He picked up a book and started reading. Voldemort ended up reading for hours and still found nothing that fit his situation. There were simple binding spells that parents put on small children when accidental magic got out of control. Another one allowed the caster to suck up the victim's magic and transfer it as his own.

While that proved to be interesting, the consequences outweighed the victory. The caster could go insane, die from the inside out because the new magic ate away at his intestines or get a disease that is irreversible. Even if the caster survived and didn't get one of those symptoms, their life span was cut in half.

And it also killed the victim. That was pretty much useless.

A few other books had Voldemort frowning. They were marriage bindings. Did his Death Eater's truly think he would marry a fifteen year old? Not to mention the brat was a boy? Voldemort tossed those books into the fire. He might be an evil dark lord, but he still thought the idea of marrying a younger man forcefully was repulsive.

Too many bad memories from the orphanage.

'_Hello, Master,' _an excited black snake said, slithering on top of some of the books.

'_Hello, Shay,' _Voldemort said in a tired voice. The little snake bothered him way too much. _'And what are you here to bother me about now?'_

'_I dunno,' _Shay replied, looking at the books. _'Are you busy?'_

'_Very.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Shay, go away.'_

Shay gave a hissing laugh. _'Master rhymes!'_

'_Shay,' _Voldemort said warningly. He was not in the mood to talk with the little annoyance.

Shay gave a very human like sigh. Or at least he tried to. _'Fine. Can I go play with your hatchling, then?'_

'_Excuse me?' _Voldemort frowned at the young snake. He most certainly did not have a hatchling.

'_The human in the room!' _Shay said happily, very proud of himself.

Voldemort had to resist the urge to just blast the little snake away. There were many rooms, and while Shay was not specific, Voldemort knew exactly who he was talking about. There was only one problem with that.

'_Shay, you do realize wards were placed around the boys' room so that no one but I and a house elf could enter? That includes snakes as well.'_

'_So that was why my scales tingled when I entered his room! I though I had indigestion or something. I had a very large rat that day.'_

Voldemort made a note to check if Wormtail was still among the living. That could wait later. There were more important things at stake at the moment. He now had a snake that could pass through wards.

'_Shay, I would like you to enter this box in a moment.'_

'_What box?' _Shay asked, looking around.

Voldemort transfigured a quill into a box and warded it heavily. _'Shay, enter it now.'_

'_Can I speak to your hatchling after?'_

'_Do not test my patience, Shay,' _Voldemort said coldly. _'And I do not have a hatchling. The boy is my prisoner. Now enter.'_

'_Fine.' _Shay entered the box, only pausing for a moment before saying, _'It tickles my scales but I'm used to it now! Can I talk to your prisoner now?'_

Voldemort ignored the question and grabbed the Black Rat Snake. It was still very young and only eleven inches long. The possibilities this represented was almost unlimited. Not many homes were guarded by the Fidelius Charm, only wards. This young snake could be the key to several assassinations and locations.

'_Can I pleeeease see your hatchling prisoner?' _Shay begged.

'_For the last time, he is not my hatchling,' _Voldemort hissed loudly.

Shay seemed to shrink in his hand. _'Oh.' _

Voldemort sighed. _'Very well, you may talk to the boy. Just leave.'_

'_Thank you, master!' _Shay said, slithering away at an alarming pace. He paused just outside of the library and said, _'Too bad, he would have been a good heir for the master.'_

Voldemort frowned at the young snakes words. An heir? He sorted through his books and came up with one that had a ritual to make an heir, no matter what heritage or blood. He pondered on the thought.

Potter as his heir? The idea was preposterous! The idea was laughable and had no sure means of success.

It was perfect.

Voldemort rose and left the library, heading toward the ancient chambers in the castle. He would seek out the oldest and wisest snakes that lived in the castle. As he passed a hallway, he was sure he could hear Shay singing, '_Gonna see hatchling prisoner! Gonna see hatchling prisoner!'_

It was more annoying than Potter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is he!?" Sirius Black roared, glaring at Albus Dumbledore.

The Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's private little army, was currently meeting in Grimmauld's, Sirius' old home. There was tenseness in the air, something that could only be caused by extreme anger and sadness.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly, folding his hands and looking older than ever. "It seems that I have overlooked a major flaw in my attempt to keep Harry safe. The blood wards that were designed around the Dursley's house should have kept all those who wished any type of ill thought to Harry out. I did not realize that Tom could use the blood wards to his advantages."

"Are you saying that snake faced bastard has my Godson?" Sirius said in a deadly voice. "What are we waiting for? We need to get him back!"

"Sirius," Dumbledore said quietly but firmly, "we have no information on Tom's exact location. He could be in another country for all we know. We also do not know what Tom's plans are. I can not form a search team if we do not know where to look."

Sirius gave a pleading look but it was ignored. Remus gripped Sirius's shoulder in support. "We'll find him, Sirius," he told the man quietly.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, signaling for Snape to enter the conversation.

Snape, who had been lurking in the shadows, stepped into the light so everyone could see him "Death Eaters are given a portkey by the Dark Lord and no one else. We are not sure of its location but we do know what the building itself is."

"And that would be?" Remus asked, hoping they could get Harry back as soon as possible.

"Slytherin's castle."

There was an uproar. Sirius laid his head on the table, praying that Harry would be ok. Mrs. Weasely sobbed in the corner as her husband comforted her.

"Potter has not been killed yet," Snape remarked, examining his finger nails. He smirked at the reaction he caused.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that?" Sirius asked fiercely, glaring at the Potions Master.

"The matter simply had not progressed that far," Snape said idly.

"You bastard," Sirius snarled. "What has Voldemort done to Harry?"

Snape did not answer right away, enjoying the frustrated look on his enemy's face. "The rumors say the Dark Lord kept Potter in a small cage and made it smaller and smaller until his bones broke and he simply died."

Sirius paled.

"But seeing how Potter is still alive, we can surmise that to be false. Nott told me the Dark Lord was seen leading Potter to a new room. All the Death Eaters who saw the process have been forbidden to say which hallway they were in."

"He just led Harry into a new room?" Sirius demanded. "Harry would not simply follow Voldemort without putting up a fight."

"Of course not, Black. Voldemort led him with a chain." Snape paused to sneer at Sirius. "It seems your Godson is nothing more than a little pet being led by its leash."

"Bastard!" Sirius roared and leapt at Snape, ready to claw his eyes out. It took five other Order members to restrain him but Snape did receive more than just one or two cold stares.

"Serverus, was that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the young man sternly.

"I am only reporting what is needed, Headmaster. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

With that, Snape left, leaving a very quiet kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yep, that's the next chapter. I rally didn't expect my muse to take me this way. I don't really wanna be cliché with the whole heir thing but I think I can make it fit. Often, even the most used ideas are good because it just fits.

Thanks to all my reviewers! First, when I asked about an animagus, I was hoping no one would say phoenix or basilisk because those are the most used. But thanks to CatWriter, I can really see some good qualities in it. It's not for sure.

I would still like to hear other peoples opinions on an animagus.

Sorry if everyone talks in the same style. I'm still trying to give everyone their own personality and hopefully I'll improve. Oh, and no offense to the Slash lovers and the Harry/Voldemort pairing. I hope I didn't write anything offensive. I like that pairing as well if it fits with the story.

Please review!


	5. rituals

Hope ya'll enjoy this!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry opened his eyes, stretching as he did so. He snuggled deeper into the bed covers, determined to get back to sleep. It was not meant to be as he remembered what happened the other day. He scrambled out of bed, looking for the folder with all his papers.

His search came up empty handed as he realized Voldemort had taken it. Harry scowled angrily. He rubbed his scar as he remembered what Voldemort did to him. He also remembered what he said…

He had no right to tell him that. Sirius was on the run from the law. Of course he wouldn't have time to take care of Harry and give him encouragement and other such things. If anything, Voldemort was the one who had no right to make Harry feel that way.

Deciding to forget about Voldemort, Harry walked toward the bathroom when a black snake slithered up to him. To his surprise, the snake seemed to be excited, almost like it was bouncing.

'_At last! You finally woke up! I've been very bored waiting for you.'_

'_I… what?'_ Harry hissed at the snake. '_What are you talking about? And did Voldemort send you here to watch me?'_

The snake gave a hiss that sounded suspiciously like laughter. _'Master said I could talk to you! I've been bored and bugged him until he gave in.'_

Harry suddenly had the image of Voldemort being poked in the head by a very persistent snake. He smiled at the thought. _'What is your name?'_

The snake seemed to glow. _'I am Shay.'_ Shay slithered up Harry's body until he was resting on his shoulder. _'And you are prisoner.'_

Harry glared at Shay. _'Excuse me?'_ he hissed dangerously.

Shay seemed to shrink. _'That's what Master called you,' _he said quietly.

Harry made a show of trying to get his twitching hand under control. _'Just call me Harry,'_ he managed out at last.

Shay brightened up. _'Ok, Harry! Will you play with me now?'_

"_Er, actually, how did you get in here?' _Harry looked around to see if the door had reappeared and Voldemort was lurking in the closet or something.

'_I came through the hole,'_ Shay said proudly.

'_Hole?'_ Harry asked.

'_Yes. I'll show you.'_ Shay got off Harry and slithered to the corner right by his bed. Shay tapped the wall two times and a rat sized hole appeared. Harry got down on his hands and knees, trying to see into the hole. He could see nothing.

'_Can you make it bigger?'_ Harry asked.

Shay seemed to think about it. _'When a snake needs entrance around the castle, a hole fit for them appears.'_ Shay looked up at Harry. _'Perhaps you can make the hole bigger! We can play hide and seek or spy on Master.'_

Harry couldn't help but laugh. _'That sounds like a fine idea,'_ Harry told Shay even though all he would do is run. Shay beamed. _'Let's see if it works.'_

Harry tapped the wall right next to the hole. After a moment of nothing he frowned. He tried one more time just for the heck of it. He sighed. _'I guess I can't do it.'_

'_Maybe you can break it?_' Shay asked.

Harry grinned at the snake. This little guy had to be the best thing to ever happen to him. _'Good idea, Shay!'_ Harry quickly ran over to his desk and dragged the chair over. Laying it down on the ground, Harry broke off two legs.

Grinning like a fool, Harry began to strike the wall with the sharp edge, hoping to make the hole bigger. He went at it for thirty minutes before he stopped; now sweating quite a bit. He looked at the hole and was disappointed to see he only added about five centimeters to the wall.

'_You are done, yes?'_ Shay asked. _'Can we do something else?'_

Harry turned back to the black snake resignedly. _'Ok, ok, Shay. What would you like to do?'_

'_I dunno.'_

'_Then why do you keep bugging me!?'_ Harry hissed furiously.

Shay yawned widely. _'Cuz.'_

Harry slapped his forehead. _'You are so annoying.'_

'_Aw, no need to flatter me, Harry.'_ Shay beamed up at Harry and slithered back on to his shoulders. Shay seemed to frown, which amused Harry to no end because he never knew a snake could show emotion. _'You are wet,'_ Shay stated, tapping Harry's cheek.'

Harry felt his cheek. _'I am sweating,'_ Harry told him. _'I need a shower.'_

'_Shower?'_

'_Something that sprays me with hot water.'_

'_Ooooh! That sounds nice.'_

Harry gave Shay a look before looking around for something… anything to cover the hole. _'Shay,'_ Harry said quietly. _'If you tapped the wall and made the hole disappear, would you be able to reopen to this size?'_

Shay peered at the wall. _'No, it would most likely be fixed. This castle is magic, after all.'_

Harry sighed and looked very tired. No way was he going to let Voldemort see a hole in the wall. He would probably keep a hand on his scar for over three minutes. Harry shuddered.

Harry looked around again and noticed that his bed was only four feet away from the hole. His brow furrowed, taking in the huge form. How on earth could he move _that?_ The bed was huge. Glancing back at the hole, he squared his shoulders and walked over to the other side and _pushed._

Pushing, pushing, and more pushing. "Move, damn you!" Harry yelled at the bed. Pushing for eight minutes and not even moving the bed an inch, Harry collapsed to the ground.

Shay flicked his tongue out at Harry, looking from him to the bed. _'It looks heavy.'_

'_Well, no shit!'_ Harry hissed furiously. He wiped his sweaty forehead and really put his back into it. "C'mon," Harry snarled. He gritted his teeth, anger coursing through his body. "MOVE!"

And move it did. Not only did it move the four feet Harry needed, the leg completely blocked the hole from view. No way would Voldemort know. Harry sat down tiredly, trying to figure out what just happened. He looked at his hands. There was no way he moved that bed on pure muscle – he had none. He was a skinny, malnourished boy with almost little to no muscle.

"How did I move that thing?" Harry asked aloud.

'_You used your magic, silly,'_ Shay said excitedly. _'Your face was very funny when the large thing moved.'_

'_The bed?'_ Harry asked with a smile. He sighed. He had used magic, and wandless magic at that? He nearly groaned at the thought of Voldemort finding that out.

'_May we shower?'_ Shay asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry rolled his eyes. _'_I_ will take a shower, but I have something for you instead.'_ Harry picked up the excited snake and brought him into the bathroom. Placing Shay on top of the large sink (there were actually three.)

'_See these levers?'_ Harry asked Shay, turning them on and off to show him the water.

'_Oooh, water!'_

'_Yes, water,'_ Harry clarified. _'Now, this one _(he tapped the left one) _is hot water. The other one has cold water. Try moving them and find the right temperature.'_

Shay tried biting at the taps but after a moment of Harry watching a snake gag, he offered that Shay should try using his tail. That worked much faster than Harry thought and Shay soon found the right water temperature.

'_Now, see this button?'_ Harry asked, pointing to the little button thing that clogged the water. _'I want you to press it as soon as you get the right temperature. It will fill with water. Can you do that?'_

'_No problem!'_ Shay proceeded to turn the tabs on since Harry had turned them off to show Shay. Shay put his tail into the running water and shivered. _'Too cold.'_ He added more hot water. _'Aahh, that hits the spot.'_

'_Ok, now plug it up,'_ Harry said.

Shay had to press his head against the button to use enough force. The black snake watched the water slowly fill the sink. It was quite large, Harry thought strangely. _'I am the master!'_ Shay bragged.

"_Who needs such a large sink, let alone three?" _Harry thought.

'_Ok, Shay, turn off the water. See how the sink is filled with water? You don't want it to overflow.'_

'_Why not?'_ Shay whined. _'We could flood the room! Master would be quite shocked!'_

Harry grinned. _'Quite. Now, you can do this whenever you like, so long as you don't abuse it.' _Harry's advice fell on deaf ears as he looked down.

'_Zzzzzzzz.'_ Shay was already asleep, his eyes seemingly glazed over as he stared straight ahead. Harry looked at Shay strangely but remembered snakes did not have eyelids.

Slipping out of his clothes, Harry entered into his own hot water heaven. "Heaven," Harry muttered, letting the hot water rain down on his back. He stayed in the shower for a good half hour before finally letting himself out and drying.

Glancing back at Shay, who had awakened but still wanted to soak, Harry entered the large closet with a frown. It wasn't that he didn't like the clothes. They were very nice and felt good against his skin. It was just that they were _Voldemort's _clothes. He didn't want anything that belonged to the man.

But he couldn't very well walk around naked.

Harry skipped the robes since they reminded him of dresses and chose a pair of black pants with a white long sleeved shirt. If he was forced to wear these clothes he would at least make sure he wasn't wearing the flashiest or most expensive clothing. Hopefully it will annoy Voldemort.

After buttoning the last button on his shirt, Harry walked back into the main room and stared at the bed. He hoped he would be able to move it again.

'_Shay?' _Harry called.

'_What?' _Shay called back. The snake was obviously too lazy to get out of the warm water.

'_Do you know when Voldemort is coming?' _Harry asked without moving.Ok, so he was lazy too.

'_He's heading here now.'_

'_How do you know that?' _Harry demanded.

'_We snakes know where the master of the castle is at all times.'_

Harry gapped. With that type of information he could get out of here in no time and manage to avoid Voldemort. Too bad he couldn't make holes in the wall as well. Harry walked up to the wall where the door appeared everytime Voldemort entered and inspected it carefully.

If only he could remember exactly how long the door was and the exact location. Did the door swing out or be pushed in? He honestly could not remember. Harry had been paying more attention to Voldemort whenever he entered.

Harry scowled as he thought about _why_ Voldemort entered his… the room. The room. This wasn't his room. Harry rubbed his scar as he remembered how Voldemort made him feel each time. Of course it hurt when Voldemort punished him, but when Voldemort used those strange potions or something else, he felt… loved.

Not necessarily loved, perhaps, but more accepted. He was feeling the emotions that he had always longed for. It hurt each time Voldemort gave him that feeling because he had wanted to feel it his entire life. What Voldemort also said about Sirius hurt as well. It wasn't his fault that he was on the run. It also wasn't his fault that he had never felt loved or accepted.

No, that was the Dursley's fault.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He did not want to think about that. Harry leaned close to the wall, trying to find some type of clue in the patterns. His head was so close that he was shocked when the wall suddenly turned into a door and hit him square in the face, causing him to be knocked backwards.

Harry heard the deep, hated chuckle as he clutched his face. "That was certainly not the smartest place to be in, Harry."

Harry glared up at Voldemort and got to his feet, removing his hand from his face. He glanced to the left as he noticed a second person enter the room. Harry almost groaned. "You brought Snape?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Severus here will be watching our little experiments and will do a few of his own," Voldemort said, looking Harry up and down. "It looks as if you've finally decided to wear some decent clothes."

Harry bristled. "Well, I couldn't very well run around naked since you burned all _my_ clothes," he said angrily.

Snape lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Harry inwardly smirked. Snape was nothing ore than a little dog following his master around and speaking only when told to.

Voldemort smiled softly, his eyes still as cold as ever. "Serverus, if you would."

Harry blinked, wondering what he meant. He didn't have to wonder long as Snape took out his wand and fired a curse at Harry. "Woah!" Harry barely had enough time to dodge.

Glaring angrily, Harry concentrated hard and felt a grim satisfaction as he could feel something hard in his fist. He threw the object at Snape, only to see it shatter as it hit a shield. Harry didn't falter as he threw several more at Snape. All were destroyed by the shield but he did manage to throw one at Voldemort as well. Voldemort just banished the large block of glass with one hand.

Snape took the opportunity to hit Harry with another curse, blowing him away and chaining him to the bed so that his arms and legs were spread out. Harry struggled, determined not to show fear.

"So it's true," Snape said to Voldemort.

Voldemort nodded, watching Harry struggle to get out of the chains. "Yes, the boy does seem to get the most unusual powers. Each experiment has been a success."

"Get me out of these chains!" Harry yelled, trying to pull his arms out of them. Voldemort and Snape just ignored him.

"You believe Potter might have some remaining power of the Avada Kadavra curse in him?" Snape asked, sneering at Harry.

Harry glared back.

"Yes." Voldemort strode up next to Harry and rubbed one finger across his cheek.

"Get away from me," Harry snarled. He tried to lean away from the touch but could not move much.

"As you saw, Harry can create glass by molding his magic with the elements in the air."

"You think he's an elemental?" Snape asked, now starting to take out different tools.

"No…" Voldemort paused, scrutinizing the struggling boy. "Something more, perhaps. He will be very useful."

"You know, I am right here," Harry drawled, only to be ignored some more. He fidgeted as Voldemort's finger trailed up just below his scar. His chest tightened as Voldemort smirked down at him, teasing him by playing with his hair just above his scar.

Snape watched in interest. It seemed that the Dark Lords touch hurt Potter if he got him right on the scar. He eyed Potter with a barely concealed longing. The Dark Lord was providing him with a test subject with hidden and perhaps even new abilities.

Snape sneered. Figures, it just _had_ to be Potter. Oh well, Snape would enjoy this, taking satisfaction of Potters uncomfortable glances and little fights. The fact that he was James Potter's son was a bonus. A nod from Voldemort let Snape know that he could begin. A cruel smirk came to his face.

He _would_ enjoy this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron stared out the window, watching a few birds fly by into the sunny sky. It was so clear and bright out you could look on for miles and not see a single cloud. Today was an excellent day for Quidditch. Harry would have loved it.

Hermione glanced at Ron and sighed, setting down her duster. "Ron," she said gently, "I know that Harry's disappearance has been a huge shock to us all, but don't you think Harry would have wanted us to not worry about him and just hope that he returns?"

Ron glanced at her before looking out the window. "I know, it's just," he said hesitantly after a few minutes, "I don't see why Snape just can't go in and give Harry a portkey and get out of there himself. Snape was supposed to go to a meeting or something today."

"Ron," Hermione said patiently, "Professor Snape cannot do that. We both know that is too much of a risk. I want Harry back just as much as you do but doing thoughtless heroics could get them both killed."

Ron scowled. "I know," he said grudgingly. "I just hope Snape brings back some good news tonight."

"So do I, Ron." Hermione smiled brightly at him and threw a duster at Ron. "Now help me out here, would you?"

Ron grinned back. "Why did we agree to clean up again?"

"Because this place is a mess and everyone is too distraught over Harry," Hermione reminded. "Your mum even forgot to ward off the library and has even stopped throwing out some of the darker books."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You just want to read the entire library before she remembers again."

"Knowledge is good for you, Ron," Hermione chided.

"Whatever."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius Black chewed on his finger nails, inwardly scolding himself for picking up such a disgusting habit. What happened to just throwing spit wads or playing pranks?

They grew up; Remus reminded him everytime he brought up the subject. It just wasn't fair, Sirius told himself over and over again. Why was it always Harry that got into these kinds of situations? Harry was supposed to come live with Sirius where he could teach him pranks and tell him all about his fathers' school days.

Harry was supposed to live in a home where people loved him and taught him… stuff. Sirius decided he would let Moony handle the educational stuff as long as got to teach Harry about the secret passages at Hogwarts and how to use a good prank more than once in a completely different and original way.

It just wasn't fair.

Sirius turned to Moony and pouted. "Moony," Sirius said weakly, his lower lip trembling.

Remus looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "What is it, Sirius?" he asked with concern.

Sirius's lip was reaching an all time low point now. "I miss him."

Remus' eyes softened. "I know, Padfoot. All we can do is hope and wait."

Sirius folded his arms stubbornly. "We shouldn't have to wait," he said with a dog like growl to his voice. "We should be out there searching for Harry. This damn Ministry should have a competent leader and I should be a free man with Harry living with me. You can live with us as well as the mama wolf."

Remus choked on his tea as he took a sip. "Mama wolf?" he asked weakly.

Sirius nodded sagely. "Yep. You'd be the one to make sure Harry got all his homework done – cuz' you know I can't handle that – and make me dinner!"

"Make your own dinner," Remus grumbled, returning to his paper and deciding to ignore Sirius's crazy ranting.

"But you know I can't cook!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Then I guess you'll just have to learn," Remus said absently. His nose twitched for a moment before getting up. "Severus has returned. He might have some news about Harry."

Sirius frowned. "Yea, bad news. I don't trust old Snivellus."

"Sirius," Remus chided, "don't let your anger get the better of you. You know that Severus is our only spy and does what most people would never agree to."

"Doesn't matter," Sirius said darkly. "He'll turn on us, you'll see."

Remus sighed and led Sirius into the kitchen.

Sirius grumbled a bit as the Order settled down. He glanced at a few faces but turned his attention on Snape. He glared with as much fury as he could muster when he saw the greasy git sneer at him. Scowling, Sirius tried to keep his temper but when he saw Remus frown and twitch his nose, he knew exactly what that meant.

Remus could smell blood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry whimpered as Voldemort stroked his scar absently, smiling cruelly as Harry finally let tears run down his cheeks. Snape's little tests had been far from little. Drawing blood in the most painful way possible with a needil, scraping off a bit of skin for testing, a magical signature test, and many others added up to what Snape did to him to get the information Voldemort wanted.

Then to top it all off, as soon as Snape had left, Voldemort had decided to do his own experiment as well. He had chosen a new emotion and reveled in Harry's sadness. He had chosen this particular one to punish Harry.

It was shame.

"Harry," Voldemort said softly, keeping his finger on Harry's scar. Harry turned weakly to look Voldemort in the eye. Tears ran down his cheeks but his eyes were set, showing no weakness. Voldemort chuckled.

He was simply too much fun.

Voldemort finally released Harry's scar and took Harry's chin in his hand. "You know why I am punishing you, don't you?"

Harry nodded. He knew why, and he felt…

"You were told not to escape and yet you tried," Voldemort said, turning to throw a glare at Shay who looked as ashamed as a snake can be. The young snake was sitting on Harry's desk. "And you attacked me as well," Voldemort scolded.

Harry shivered as Voldemort's grip tightened. "Ruining the castle walls when I have given you a home," Voldemort continued. "Tell me, Harry, have I not been gracious to you? Have I not given you more than your pitiful relatives have in your entire life?"

Harry looked away guiltily but a rough jerk told him that Voldemort wanted him to speak. "Yes."

"Is that the proper way to thank someone who has willingly given a room to house someone?"

"…no." Harry closed his eyes. He hated this.

"You've been very bad, Harry. Am I right?" Voldemort prodded, finger getting closer to his scar.

Harry looked. "…yes."

And still he felt…

Voldemort nodded approvingly and cleaned Harry up, getting rid of the blood but not healing the cuts and bruises. Then, to Harry's shock, Voldemort picked him up carefully, the way a father carries a sleeping child.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked tiredly, struggling a bit. He always felt tired after Voldemort touched his scar.

Voldemort gripped Harry tightly, not allowing him to break free. "Do not worry, Harry. It will be alright."

That just increased Harry's struggles even more but after five fruitless minutes of walking and struggling, Harry slumped in Voldemort's arms. That had earned him a dark chuckle from Voldemort before he reached the top of the castle and were now outside on the tallest tower.

Harry raised his head tiredly, almost falling asleep. He hated this. He hated being weak in Voldemort's arms and he hated what Voldemort did to him. It wasn't _supposed_ to be Voldemort that made him feel like this.

How many times had he told himself that? Far too many times for comfort.

Harry noted that the top of the tower was completely covered in runes with two large cobra statues that stared at the very center of the large, stone building. In the very middle was a small circle that could fit a grown man without putting a body part outside of the circle. That was the only part without runes.

Instead, it seemed to glow a sickly green.

The vast forest that surrounded the castle seemed to sway back and forth, almost as if in impatience. Harry could hear animals hissing and cawing in excitement. As Voldemort lowered Harry into the circle, Harry's struggles increased but were quickly stopped as the green magic that surrounded the circle surrounded him, physically and mentally tying him down.

"Stop!" Harry screamed, trying to break away but only to be ignored by Voldemort.

Harry was only vaguely aware of Voldemort speaking in a mixture of Latin and Parseltongue before everything went dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Such power,' _a voice hissed.

'_But he is unwilling,' _said another.

'_When has that ever mattered? He will be a successful heir. He has what it takes to hold our power.'_

'_Perhaps,' _the other voice complied.

Harry shivered, trying to see the ones who were talking. He was in complete darkness. All he knew was that he was standing and walking with no destination. The voices circled him; they circled him until Harry realized that someone really had encircled him.

'_Be calm, young one,' _the voice whispered quietly.

Harry gulped as he saw what had him. A large cobra, much larger than the basilisk, held him gently in its coils. It was a dark brown color with gold designs in its hood. Harry was reminded of a particular scene from Aladdin that he had seen when he was very young. It had been one of the few movies he ever saw.

It was when Jafar was a large snake and had wrapped Aladdin in its coils and was prepared to kill him. Harry only hoped that this particular snake did not want to harm him.

The large cobra laughed, its hissing laugher echoing in the abyss that they were in and brought Harry closer to it face, licking him gently.

'_Such an amusing child,' _it hissed.

'_Do not forget what we are here to do,' _another, just as large but much scarier, cobra said, staring at Harry intently. This one was completely black with silver designs on its hood. Its hood was exposed, making it look much more curious than it let on.

'_Such a spoilsport,' _the cobra that held Harry hissed. It turned its gaze back to Harry and let him drop to the ground gently.

Harry realized that he could not move. He blinked, trying to think clearly. Had he not just been walking?

The black snake inspected Harry and, to Harry's horror, removed his clothes with just two slashes with its tail. The cobra hissed in anger. _'Our child has been hurt.'_

'_Has been punished by the Head of house,' _the brown one corrected.

'_Look closely, you near sighted old fool,' _the black one said, fury in its voice.

The brown one did as it was told. _'Non magic hands have touched him.'_

'_Unworthy hands,' _the black said with anger in its eyes.

Harry gulped and used every ounce of strength to move.

The two snakes noticed his discomfort and rubbed his soothingly.

'_We will protect you, young one,' _the brown stated.

'_You shall receive our power. You will fear no one and punish those who have hurt you.' _The black used its tail to tip Harry on his back. Opening his mouth, the black let two, long fangs be exposed and, ever so gently, bit into Harry's back until the two fangs could no longer be seen.

If Harry could have screamed, he would have. He could feel his magic leave him and go into the body of the snake. It took his entire will to keep his eyes open for the next few seconds before slipping into unconsciousness.

All the while still feeling…

The two cobra's danced, Harry's magic flying through both snakes as it grew, was rebuilt and healed.

'_A poisonous one!' _the black exclaimed excitedly. _'He shall receive more than just our blessing.'_

'_He shall receive the gift of all powerful snakes,' _the brown said.

'_Poison.' _They had both spoke at the same time, as if confirming it shall be done.

This time the brown one lowered its head to Harry's back and injected its own fangs into his back, allowing Harry's magic to return to his body. It was complete.

And still feeling…

…accepted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voldemort watched with anticipation. The entire castle had gone quiet. Even the wind and earth seemed to be one with the silence.

Voldemort watched as Harry and the cobra statues stopped glowing. The ritual had only been thirty minutes long, just as it should be. Picking Harry up carefully, Voldemort couldn't help but smile in victory and satisfaction.

His smile only grew wider when Harry's eyes fluttered open weakly and he spoke the one word that would ensure his victory.

"Dad?"

- - - - - - - - - -

I've got the next chapter. Yay! You have no idea how long it took me to think of something like this. To tell the truth, if I hadn't heard about a story called _Heir of Slytherin _by Rayama, I would be screwed.

I was looking for something other than the Harry who became Voldemort's servant. Then I found her story that told of a ritual. For those who have not read that story, go read it!

So, you people freaking out? Don't worry! You'll find out how Harry is treated by Voldemort. Definite possessiveness but no lovey dovey protective stuff. Voldemort's still an asshole.

QUESTION: What's your favorite animal and why?


	6. Chapter 6

Just to let you know, there will be parts in this story that will make some people believe this will LV/HP or involve any other forms of slash. I can guarantee that will not happen. I will be trying to use a form of psychology. More will be explained at the bottom so I do not spoil anything right now. : )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry glared up at his captor, rage evident in his vibrant green eyes. A smirk graced his enemy's face and only infuriated him even more. A low hiss came out of his mouth, shocking Harry and causing Voldemort to narrow his eyes in success.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry opened his mouth to say something but gagged as he felt liquid rising up his throat. Quickly leaning up a bit, Harry threw up a large amount of clear liquid.

Voldemort's laughter rang throughout his ears. Harry closed his eyes, willing for Voldemort and everything else to just go away. He was lying on his stomach at the foot of the bed with a large bucket on the floor for him to throw up in. However, what Harry threw up wasn't bile, it was actual venom.

Apparently, the large cobra's had found a fragment of the basilisk's fang and a hint of poison in his bone. Since the venom had been in his bloodstream for so long, and not to mention it was a magical poison, it had merged with his magic as well. The ritual that Voldemort performed only made it much more permanent.

"Bastard," Harry rasped, throwing up some more.

Voldemort glided next to Harry, rubbing his bare back. Harry winced as Voldemort traced a finger around the two holes on his back. "I should punish you for your disrespect," Voldemort mused, rubbing Harry's back gently.

"Then why don't you?" Harry challenged, his face set. The look was ruined as he barfed up some more venom. Harry gagged, tongue flicking out in the air as his face took on a look of disgust. "Gross!"

"I don't expect basilisk poison to be delicious," Voldemort said, staring into the contents of the large bucket. It had been charmed to keep the venom from destroying it and being able to keep a large amount.

"No shit," Harry said weakly. Harry turned his head around to look at Voldemort in the eye for the first time since he had woken up and Voldemort blinked as he saw Harry's usually round pupils slits.

Voldemort moved around so that he could face Harry better. He took Harry's chin in his hand, looking deeply into his eyes. "My little heir," he said, amused by it all. The look on Harry's face was worth all the trouble that he had gone through.

"What did you do to me?" Harry whispered, sitting up. He stayed near the bucket, looking like he would be barfing up even more venom.

"I have turned you into exactly what I just said, Harry," Voldemort said with a victorious grin, his ruby eyes blazing.

"Your heir," Harry said quietly. "But…" he lurched forward and threw up a rather large amount of venom.

Voldemort frowned, wondering if this could affect the boy negatively. The spirits of the Slytherin house assured him that Harry would be fine. They also informed him of all the changes Harry had gone through. Now it was time to look over them.

Voldemort pushed Harry back down until he was lying on his stomach. "Don't move," he commanded.

'_Don't touch me,' _Harry hissed, his voice changing to parseltongue. His eyes widened as he realized what happened.

"_Ah, now that's interesting,' _Voldemort said, resorting to parseltongue as well. _'As I was saying, I turned you into my heir. Basically, Harry, that means I am now your guardian. No one can remove you from me.'_ Voldemort leaned close. _'Not even the Ministry or Dumbledore.'_

Harry's blood ran cold. _'But… how is that even possible? I'm not even related to you!' _Harry hissed in hysteria.

Voldemort laughed. _'Oh, Harry. So uneducated you are. Do not worry, your education shall change. I can't very well have a stupid heir, can I?'_

"I'm not your damn heir!" Harry screamed, resorting back to English. He turned away, trying to get up but only managed to fall off the bed. "Oof."

"Harry," Voldemort sighed, coming around the other side to glare down at his distraught heir. He stared down at Harry who decided to remain on the floor, too tired and weak to get up again.

Voldemort shook his head and pulled Harry up onto the bed, keeping one hand firmly on his back to keep Harry from making a run for it. "You are my heir despite what you may think," Voldemort said sternly, forcing Harry to look at him.

"And I don't care what you think," Harry shot back. "I'm Sirius's Godson, not your heir."

Voldemort stared. "What does being a Godson have anything to do with being an heir?"

"I do_n't know,' _Harry said in a mixture of parseltongue and English. "It just means that I belong to Sirius, not you!"

"Silly boy," Voldemort admonished. "An heir ritual is binding. And as for you being unrelated to me, it does not matter. There is such a thing as being forced to be an heir. In some Pureblood cases, it is sometimes the second in line who becomes the Lord because the first can not handle the pressure and responsibility after being spoiled for so long."

Harry's train of thought landed on Draco Malfoy and couldn't help but smirk.

"How do I get out of it?" Harry demanded.

"What part of binding do you not understand?"

Harry was about to answer but jumped forward on his stomach, landing on Voldemort's knees as he leaned over and threw up some more venom. "Uhg." He spat a little until he realized exactly what position he was in. He looked up embarrassedly.

Voldemort just chuckled, running a hand through Harry's hair. _'I do not mind, Harry,'_ he hissed quietly. _'I do not mind my son leaning toward my touch, leaning toward acceptance and guidance.'_

Harry blanched, drawing back in horror. "I'm not your son," he said fiercely. "And you're not my father."

Voldemort looked hurt, making Harry somehow feel ashamed that he had said such a thing, although he could clearly see in Voldemort's eyes that he felt no such thing. "Harry, you hurt me. After all, did you not call me dad when you had awoken from the ritual?"

Harry went pale. "I didn't," he whispered in horror.

"You did, Harry." Voldemort drew Harry closer, letting the shocked boy lean against his chest as his cloak wrapped around Harry, keeping him secure. Harry lay there limply. No, it just wasn't _possible_. There was no way he would ever call Voldemort dad.

Not only was he not being loyal to his real father, he was calling a murderer, his worst enemy, something he had always longed for.

Harry shook.

No, he didn't. He couldn't of. But as Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes and saw his reflection, his world came crashing down on him as he saw his now slit like eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus Snape was a very complicated man. He had little interests and seemed to hate all the rest. He spied for Dumbledore but helped the Dark Lord commit sinful acts. Snape often pondered over which side he was really on before deciding he really did not know.

The one thing that he did know was that no matter which side won, he would still be safe. He would be safe either by Dumbledore's kind words, or as one of Voldemort's inner circle. Life honestly could not get anymore complicated than that.

The one good thing about being on both sides provided him with much more information than anyone who was on just one side could ever dream of. Of course, Severus was smart enough not to give too much information away to just one side. No, he divided them equally, making sure he gave enough to satisfy the demander but little enough to be asked for more.

Right now he was in the guise of Severus Snape, loyal Death Eater to the Dark Lord. In a few hours he would have to transform into Professor Snape, Potions Master and honorary spy to the great Albus Dumbledore. Snape actually shivered at the thought of changing his own personality so much. However, he, as a Slytherin, was certainly sly enough to get away with it.

He had done so already.

He had no doubts in his mind that the Dark Lord knew. Why the Dark Lord did nothing did not pass from Snape's thoughts. Instead, they just seemed to linger there, no matter how much he used Occlumency. It was like a never ending guilt that he was disobeying his master. It was not the best feeling to have.

Shrugging all those thoughts away, Snape finished up the last of his potions and experiments. Although suspicious, the Dark Lord had given Snape the honor of running a few tests over Potter. Snape sneered at the thought but it soon passed by with a thoughtful frown.

Voldemort hadn't been lying when he said he would come up with interesting results. Potter had the highest magical signature in the entire student board at school. It was both frustrating and curious that the boy could have so much power but still remain average.

Although wand waving had nothing to do with potions.

Snape sneered. No, but it _did_ take magic. Potions, while not a spell or used with a wand, still needed magic from a witch or wizard. That was why Squibs and Muggles could not make a potion. Sure, it was possible they could mix all the ingredients together, but it would be nothing more than a cauldron full of wasted products.

Snape sneered. Such useless creatures they were. Muggles continued to make weapons that could destroy the earth in a matter of minutes without any thought and Squibs just took up too much room. They were useless in the Wizarding world since they could not do magic and those that came from a Pureblood family was kicked out and forced to live in the Muggle world, living a pitiful existence.

Still, while useless in almost anything they do, the Dark Lord always said they were good for removing stress. Basically, that meant torturing them until they went mad or died. It was such a shame that body parts could not be used in potions after being tortured. The flesh of a human had to be fresh and was most often used in the hardest and darkest part of magic.

Still, Snape always wished he could explore that part of magic. The again, he always wished for a small cottage out in the country side where he could brew as many potions as he liked without the stress of whiny students and the horrors of a war.

Cleaning up his work, papers, and the small mess on the table, Snape picked up all that he needed and made his way into the room that Potter was being held, knowing full well that the Dark Lord was there as well.

What Snape was not expecting was to see Potter glare up at him as he entered the room, pupils in the form of a cat. Or a snake, Snape mused, coming closer.

Potter was lying on his stomach, the Dark Lord right next to him with a smug, victorious smile on his face. As the boy made a move as if to comment on something or spring an insult, he lurched forward, throwing up a clear substance. Right away Severus could tell it was not bile. Bile did not glisten in the light or have a slight aurora of dark magic.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort greeted, standing up with his arms folded behind his back. "You've come just in time." He gestured at Harry who hissed angrily at him. "May I present my heir?"

Snape nearly dropped his bag. "Your heir, master?" he asked, not letting his surprise show. He was a master at hiding his emotions. He stared at Potter, his eyes completely blank.

Harry turned his back to the others, showing Snape the two holes. Voldemort forced Harry around, earning a small but weak glare in return. It looked as if they boy would fall asleep at any moment.

"Do you have the results, Severus?" Voldemort asked silkily.

It wasn't really a question, Snape thought dully. Of course he would have the results back. He wouldn't have disturbed him if he had not.

"Of course, my Lord." He handed the stack of papers, potions and a single piece of parchment to him.

Harry eyed them curiously but remained seated, managing to withhold the venom this time as his face went pale. He did make a show of swallowing rather loudly. Voldemort glanced at Harry briefly.

"You may have noted, Severus," he hissed softly, "that the ritual I used has its side effects."

Snape nodded. The Dark Lord only wanted him to agree at the moment and not speak.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's chin abruptly, startling him as he was brought closer to Snape. "You may have noticed that it is not bile he is throwing up."

"I… noted that it was rather different," Snape said carefully.

Harry wrenched his chin away from Voldemort. "Get the hell away from me, you snake bast—"

He was cut off as Voldemort whacked him hard across the head. He grabbed a fistful of hair, causing Harry to wince as he clawed at Voldemort's fingers. _'You _will _show me respect and you will most certainly not make the both of us look like fools in front of others,' _Voldemort hissed angrily, his face close to Harry's. _'Is that understood?'_

Harry thought about spitting in Voldemort's face but decided not to. He could tell by Voldemort's face that he knew exactly what he was thinking and just nodded, mindful of the hand holding his hair.

Voldemort let go, and talked to Snape. Harry just listened half heartedly, deciding to just lay on the bed with his head turned away from them. He didn't want Snape to see him punished and he most certainly did not want Snape to be able to gloat over how weak he was.

Besides, it's not as if they would say anything that would interest him.

"And he appears to be able to become an animagus as well," Snape said, causing Harry to snap his head at the two.

Ok, maybe they did.

Voldemort eyed Harry for a moment, taking in the eager look. "Is that all, Severus?"

Snape nodded, having told all that he knew from the results. With a nod from his master, Snape exited the room. Harry eyed Snape as he walked out of the room, longing to be able to get out of this room. He blinked, suddenly remembering something.

"Where is Hedwig?"

"Your owl is in the kitchens at the moment."

Harry gagged as some more venom came up. He spat it out. "She's where!?"

Voldemort resisted the urge to sigh. "The bird is being fed, Harry, not being eaten."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. "What about Shay?"

Voldemort's frown actually made Harry lift his eyebrows in surprise. "Shay is," Voldemort said slowly, "not allowed out of a certain section of the castle now. He disobeyed my rules, and I don't care if he did not know what he was doing at the time."

Harry gawked. "You grounded a snake?"

"Discipline is needed to run a place such as this. Do not think about Shay, he is not being punished anymore than that."

"That's goo—blegh." He threw up some more venom, this time missing the bucket completely and hitting the rug.

Harry watched in fascinated horror as the venom ate through all that it touched, even the stone, and gave a low hiss. Voldemort watched with amusement.

"You can see now, Harry, why I had Severus take both a skin and magical sample."

Harry scowled at him.

Voldemort smiled slyly and held out a potion to Harry. He eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It will help you to control the venom."

Harry looked at Voldemort. "I really do have basilisk venom, don't I?"

"Yes, Harry, you do."

Harry was silent for a moment. He kept his eyes on the floor. Great, one more thing to make him a freak.

But, said that sly voice in his head. This is your chance to beat Voldemort. Just bite him!

Harry blinked. Hesitantly, he reached out for the small phial. When his fingers were only inches away, Harry lunged, his mouth wide.

"Oomph." Harry hit Voldemort in the chest.

Voldemort's laughter rang throughout his ears. "I was wondering when you were going to try something like that, little serpent." Harry gulped but Voldemort just picked him up and sat him down on his lap as if he were to be reprimanded like a small child.

Harry blushed with embarrassment.

Voldemort patted Harry on the head. "You see, Harry," Voldemort said with a sick grin, "you cannot kill me until you are twenty-one."

"What?" Harry blinked, completely bewildered that Voldemort had not punished him yet.

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, Harry. You see an ancient bloodline such as the Slytherin line made a rule. Because too many heirs tried to kill the Lord, the family and bloodline itself died out. Either because the heir killed the Lord and could not live up to being the next Head and died rather early, having no idea how to improve the family name and ensure it prospers and lives.

"And when the Lords killed the heirs – which were true most of the time – they no longer had an heir to rule the family and take over after them. The Lord had taught their heir everything they knew then all of a sudden there was no one left to take over for them because they were dead."

Harry blinked. "I can't kill you?"

Voldemort frowned. "Did you even listen to a word I said?"

Harry nodded glumly, not even bothering to remove himself from Voldemort's lap because he felt so defeated. "But what's with the twenty-one age limit?"

"The heirs that tried to kill the Lord were all young, too inexperienced and could never hold their own over the family. Twenty-one was seen as an age where you could be considered mature, adult, and more capable of taking over the family than when you were eighteen. And because of that, an ancient law was written in blood for all major families to obey that rule."

Harry stared. "What the heck? Then its magic that made me not want to bite you?"

Voldemort took Harry's chin in his hand. Harry growled at that. It seemed to be Voldemort's favorite thing to do.

"Yes, Harry, and that law puts you under my guardianship. As we discussed just before Severus interrupted us, you are _mine.'_ Harry shivered as Voldemort hissed the last part in parseltongue.

Harry rolled off Voldemort's lap, scooting back. "But…" He bolted back to the bucket. He panted when he was finished. "Uhg, just give me the potion already."

"You need to understand something first," Voldemort told him strictly. "Your venom is not coming from your stomach. A venomous sack has been planted inside your body."

"That can happen?!"

"With you, apparently it can." Voldemort waved off Harry as he was about to speak. "This sack in now connected with two new veins which are now located in your teeth." Voldemort conjured a small, handheld mirror and ignored Harry's protests as he lifted his lips, exposing two fangs.

Harry stared at his new canines. He shivered as a drop of venom leaked out of his right canine. Voldemort removed his hand as Harry felt his teeth with his tongue.

"Venom is only coming up from your throat because your body is not used to it, thus refusing it and trying to throw it up." Harry gave a disgusted look. "Your body will grow used to it," Voldemort continued. "And with proper guidance and training, you should be able to control the venom."

Harry suddenly remembered what Voldemort told him about how Dumbledore viewed him: as a weapon. Harry shivered. It wasn't true, and he knew it. Still, with what was going on around him and all these strange new powers, it actually looked like he was becoming one.

Harry bowed his head. It was all just too much. Everything. Just everything that was happening. He couldn't take it all at once. He wanted to scream, to cry and just let it all out. All the emotions Voldemort had been using were jumbling up, mixing together and making him confused about really want. What _did_ he want?

A sudden hand running through his hair had him jerking out of his thoughts. Harry brought up his head, not even realizing he had curled into a fetal position with his knees against his chest with his head buried in them.

Voldemort stared at him –with concern? – and said, "Harry whatever you want, you need only ask."

Harry looked away but felt his head push against the hand, wanting more. Stupid Voldemort, playing with his needs and wants like that.

"Can Shay come back?"

He could _feel_ Voldemort's victorious grin. "Of course, Harry."

Voldemort got up and left, leaving a very mentally exhausted Harry. Voldemort banished the door as soon as he exited the room and strode toward his personal study. He would send Nagini to seek out Shay and bring him to Harry. Harry would have to get used to the sight of Nagini, especially with Voldemort's future plans.

Once inside his study, Voldemort picked up a medium sized book, opening it to the book marked page. The book read _The Psychological Outlook on Touch. _Voldemort was secretly glad no Death Eater could enter this private room. The idea that Lord Voldemort was reading a psychiatrist type book would make him the laughing stock of the week. And his Death Eaters would respect less than before.

Of course, the whole point of the book was to help Harry learn to trust him. Children develop trust not just through words, but through touch as well. That was basically how a child and parent had such a close bond. Voldemort personally knew Harry's relatives had given him no kind or love touches.

Even simple things like a hug or tickling had left him deprived. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Voldemort, that left Harry vulnerable. It was something Harry's body and mind would actually crave for, even if he himself did not know it. The mind reacts to how the body feels and knows. It also works vise versa. In reality, children at a young age could be easily brainwashed with such techniques.

Voldemort started to read.

_Touch, the oldest of all senses, is the foundation of our existence. If they are not touched during the early stages of development small children (and animals) experience a number of physical and behavioral problems. Lack of tactile stimulation directly affects development of certain brain regions with the consequences ranging from distorted body image to inadequate social behavior and death._

Voldemort scoffed at the last part. Apparently Harry was stronger than most. If the boy was really into the whole idea of death, killing him would have been much easier. Still, the social and physical nature hit the spot. Harry was obviously too small and skinny because of malnutrition and other such forms of abuse. And Harry's social life only involved the blood-traitor and mudblood.

Not a very good crowd in Voldemort's opinion.

He read on.

_The most important guideline in touching your child is respecting your child's likes and dislikes. When your child is non-verbal, you will need to watch for signals, such as: wincing, squirming, holding the breath, or crying to decide if the touch is disliked. Any sign of dislike or discomfort needs to be respected. You need to cease the activity immediately, without question and without shaming your child._

_Respecting and honoring your child's preferences, including while playing, is critically important. When you ignore your child's preferences you are in fact, unwittingly saying, "Your perceptions do not count." Your child will learn through lack of respect and disregard to their preferences, that they have no power._

Now that was interesting. He had of course expected Harry to fight back. Heck, he would have been surprised if the boy didn't. Voldemort reread the last sentence and tapped his chin in thought.

Respecting Harry's wished would have gotten him no where. He was a Dark Lord, a Dark Lord with a schedule to keep. It didn't even matter, especially with all the experiments. Voldemort smirked down at the book. It didn't have any information on that!

The last sentence had a slight warning. Where did Voldemort want to go with this? He certainly wanted to use Harry as his key to victory. The boys' power and Voldemort's own combined would be unstoppable. Perhaps when Harry was older and had adapted to the idea of being his heir he could command a small portion of Death Eaters and other servants.

That reminded him, he would have to speak with the creatures of the forest and bring Harry along as well. A new heir had been born and the animals that lived in the castle or forest had every right to demand to see their new lord.

Not exactly lord, Voldemort thought idly. To be a complete Lord, the Head of the family would have to perform another ritual on his heir, making him the one in charge. Voldemort knew that he would never do that. If he was to be immortal, he most certainly would stay as the head of the Slytherin bloodline.

Enough of that, Voldemort decided as he leaned back on his chair. What else could he use to make Harry trust him? His eyes ran over a few items on his desk and sighed.

Raising Harry Potter was like trying to take over the world. It was extremely hard but would be oh so gratifying when he was his. It also took all the patience in the world. Voldemort was amazed he could hold so many crucio's in. Any Death Eater would be dead with such disrespect.

Harry would have probably taken the place of over a hundred dead Death Eaters. The thought actually brought a deep chuckle out of Voldemort. At least the challenge was entertaining and fun. It would be such a bore if he did not fight back. Yes, Harry was definitely a special one.

But about making Harry learn to trust him, seek him out for knowledge…

Animagus training.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and folded his hands as he propped his elbows on the desk. Yes, that would do. Harry would want to do with all he had with no giving up or a half assed job. No doubt he wanted to do it because his father could, but at the end, it would be Voldemort that Harry would long to show, to brag and exaggerate to.

'_Nagini, my sweet,' _Voldemort hissed as the large serpent slithered into the room. _'I have a job for you.'_

'_What is it, Master?' _Nagini asked, wrapping around Voldemort's chair and looking at him in the eye.

'_I need you to pick something up for me and pay my little prisoner a visit.'_

Nagini hissed in excitement. _'Can I eat him, Master?'_

'_No, Nagini,' _Voldemort chided.

That was a problem with Nagini. Since she was not magically loyal to the castle, she had no feel for whom or what was important. That was another bonus Voldemort had as being the Lord. He knew _everything_ about the castle. That was how he knew where his Death Eaters were, the different creatures and Harry making a hole in the wall.

'_Then I shall… welcome him to the castle,' _Nagini whispered.

Voldemort rubbed the large serpents head. _'Very good, Nagini, very good.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here it is! The next chapter. Ok, like I said at the top, there will psychological references. The parts that Voldemort read I got of books and the internet so I do not own those words of wisdom. Oh!

And I figured out an animagus animal! Ok, before you people rat out on me and go 'Oh c'mon! Everyone does that!' Well, this is muy importante! It is needed and will not be there for the sake of being there.


	7. Not Your Son

Summer has come! Yay, expect updates for this and my other stories to come a lot faster.

- - - - - - - - - -

'_Bail me a lady, tonight! Yea! Bail me a lady, tonight! Yea! Dun duh dun! Yea! Bail me a lady, tonight!' _

Snakes of all sizes and colors watched the young black snake slither past them, singing as loud as he could. They all hissed amongst themselves, clearly annoyed at the snake.

'_Bail me a lady, tonight!' _Shay sang, unaware of all the glares he was he receiving.

'_Will shut your mouth!' _an angry cobra screeched.

Shay stopped his song and turned to look at the older snake. _'Why?'_

'_Because it's annoying,' _the cobra said.

'_Why?'_

'_It's bothering us, that's why.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I said so!'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because… because… arg!' _

Shay laughed at the frustrated looks the other snakes were giving him. _'You're all just angry that I got to see prisoner Harry before you.'_

'_Who cares about some prisoner?' _a female boa asked with a superior air. _'All that matter's is that Master has made an heir and we shall see him today.'_

Shay stroked his jaw with his tail, looking pensive. _'Hmm…' _He stared at the others again. _'You're all still mad I saw prisoner Harry first. Who cares about an heir? Harry's fun! He gave me a bath!'_

_  
_The others just groaned and slithered off, talking amongst themselves.

'_Hey!' _Shay called. _'Where are you all going? Let's go see prisoner Harry!'_

None of the others glanced back at Shay, leaving him alone in the hall.

'_Humph. Who needs them?' _Shay said to himself. _'Bail me a lady, tonight! Oh yea! Bail me a la…'_

Shay lagged off as he noticed a giant shadow covering him.

'_Huh?' _Shay looked up and saw Nagini reared up just above him. _'It's Masters fatty!'_

Nagini hissed angrily. _'Are you calling me fat, you sorry excuse for s snake?'_

'_Well, duh!' _Shay said with a little laugh. _'There's nobody else here!' _Shay laughed uneasily for a few seconds before gulping. _'…run away!'_

Before Shay could get away, Nagini lunged and scooped Shay into her mouth.

'_Eww,' _Shay hissed, completely grossed out. _'Let me out, fatty! It smells in here.'_

'_Keep silent, wrench,'_ Nagini said warningly, _'or I'll swallow.'_

'_Cannibal!'_

'_You are lucky I have orders to bring you to the Master,' _Nagini said grudgingly. _'Otherwise I would have killed you by now.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because you are annoying.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Keeping saying why and I'll spit you out in two pieces,' _Nagini hissed.

Shay stayed silent for a moment before saying, ever so innocently, _'Why?'_

As Nagini forced herself not to kill the annoying hatchling, she just knew that today would not be a good day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry kicked the wall, not out of frustration or anger, but out of boredom. Voldemort had left him alone for the entire day but had warned him of a surprise when they next saw each other. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, grumbling a bit as he had to swallow a bit of poison. The affects from the ritual had died down a bit, but Harry still had to fight the dangerous vomit.

"Why does everything have to happen to me?" Harry asked miserably, kicking the wall again. "Stupid wall," Harry muttered.

"Talking to walls, Harry?" came a smooth voice, causing Harry to whip around. Voldemort stood directly above him. He lifted a smooth eyebrow, clearly amused by Harry's reaction as he bristled angrily.

"What do you want now?" Harry asked rudely.

Voldemort lifted Harry's chin, allowing his hand to keep Harry's jaw locked in place. "Manner's, Harry," he chided gently, ruby eyes sweeping over Harry's form. "There are many places that I must go today, my dear son."

"I'm not your son," Harry said lowly, his voice having a dangerous edge to it.

Voldemort lifted Harry's chin even higher and tightened his grip, making it very uncomfortable for Harry. "The destination's I will be going to will also have your presence. You are coming with me, Harry, and it would be best if you learned from the experiences you are sure to encounter today, for you will be by my side in future Death Eater meetings."

Harry grabbed Voldemort's hand, trying to relinquish the grip. "I'm not one of your Death Eaters," Harry said. "I am not your servant and never will be. For that there is no reason for me to attend any meetings."

Voldemort smiled softly. "My dear Harry, what is the point of an heir if he does not learn from his sire?"

"Well, you obviously wasted your time since I would never listen to you." Harry gritted his teeth as Voldemort lifted him fully off the ground, holding him only by the chin and jaw, making his neck hurt from the strain. Two small fangs poked out of Harry's mouth as venom leaked out, this time, for the first time, from the actual tooth.

"Finally settled in, has it?" Voldemort said, putting Harry back down on the ground. Voldemort cupped some of the venom in his palm, studying the liquid.

Harry stared. "Why isn't it hurting you?" Harry wasn't sure if he should be annoyed Voldemort wasn't hurt or be impressed that Voldemort was able resist basilisk poison.

Voldemort looked at Harry. "It is your poison, Harry, and you cannot kill me, nor can any deadly skill you possess hurt me. Amazing what our family spirits can give us, is it not?"

Harry took a few tentative steps back, not wanting to be near the dark wizard. "You mean those big snakes that bit me?" Harry asked, thinking of the large cobra's. He suddenly looked at Voldemort, thinking carefully. "Did they give you the gift to smell fear, or did you fake it?"

Voldemort chuckled. He poured the venom into a small vial and put into his pocket before turning to Harry. "Not quite, my son. They—"

"I'm not your son!"

"—gave me the ability to know another person's emotion," Voldemort finished, ignoring Harry's interruption. "I can sense their emotions and know when my servants are lying to me."

Harry rocked back and forth in thought. That sucked for the Death Eaters. No way could they ever lie without repercussions. Not that any probably had the guts.

'_Master.'_

Harry jumped at the new voice, becoming very uneasy at the sight of a large serpent coming at them.

'_Nagini,' _Voldemort said silkily. _'Do you have him?'_

Harry was surprised to see the large snake actually grimace. _"The snakes around here actually show emotions," _Harry thought amusedly.

'_I do, Master.' _Nagini opened her mouth and released whatever it was in her mouth. Harry blinked as he saw a black snake roll out of her mouth and lay in a puddle of saliva.

Voldemort nudged the black snake with his boot. _'Nagini, my dear, I told you to bring him back alive.'_

Nagini hissed in disgust. _'I did, Master, I did.'_

Harry kneeled and scooped Shay up, worried that his only friend in this place was dead. _'Shay?' _Harry whispered.

Shay hung limply in Harry's arms.

"What the hell is this?" Harry snarled. "You bring me Shay dead?"

Voldemort ignored Harry and pointed his wand at Shay, sending small shocks at the black snake.

'_Still alive!' _Shay sang, lifting his head up dramatically and showing just how wide a snake's mouth can go after Voldemort stopped shocking him. _'Ow. Master, that hurt.'_

'_You should not have faked being dead,' _Voldemort said, looking at Shay distastefully.

'_I wasn't!' _Shay protested. _'Fatty has bad breath and knocked me out.'_

Harry stifled a laugh as he saw Nagini look ready to lunge.

"Enough," Voldemort said strictly. "We will be going now."

"What! I'm still not going anywhere with you," Harry said rebelliously.

Voldemort ran a finger over Harry's scar, causing him to gasp and stumble back. "Would you prefer the whole hand?" Voldemort said dangerously, his patience now completely gone.

Harry felt an involuntary shiver run up his back as he felt magic encircle him. "Fine," Harry said grudgingly. "But can I at least clean Shay up? He's covered in spit."

Voldemort waved his wand carelessly, removing all the saliva from Shay's scales.

"Oh…" Harry wordlessly followed Voldemort out of the room, not really sure if he should push Voldemort any further. The pain from his scar wouldn't be worth it right now.

'_Master is grouchy,' _Shay whispered to Harry as he walked five feet behind Voldemort.

'_He's just pissed that I can make him so impatient,' _Harry whispered back.

Shay hissed in amusement. _'Prisoner Harry, did you know…?'_

'_Know what?' _Harry asked, glancing at Voldemort's back. No doubt the man could hear everything they said, even at a whisper.

'_Master has made an heir,' _Shay said sagely. _'The other snakes are very excited and wish to seek him out. Have you met him?'_

Harry could practically feel Voldemort's incredulity. _'Shay,' _Harry said tiredly. _'Voldemort sort of… well, he turned me into his heir.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Ok.'_

Harry blinked at the black snake on his shoulder. _'You are one strange snake,' _Harry said.

"Harry," Voldemort said suddenly, interrupting Harry's musings. "Come here."

Harry stared at him warily before stopping in front of Voldemort. He noticed a door made out of some type of rock. "What is that?"

"A very special room, Harry," Voldemort said. "The door is made out of black quartz. In here is where the elders stay and keep watch."

"You have elders? For what?"

'_It's where the oldest and senile snakes stay,' _Shay said.

Voldemort ran a finger over Harry's scar.

Harry yelped and banged into the wall. "What was that for!?" Harry demanded.

"For every disrespectful thing you two say, you will be punished."

"What kind of logic is that?" Harry hissed angrily. He rubbed his scar with careful fingers. He would probably collapse if that happened another three times. _"I guess I can only risk annoying him two more times," _Harry thought dully as he was ushered into the room.

When the door was shut, the room lit up with a green light, making the room quite eerie. The room turned out to be a cave, which was weird because who the heck would have a cave in their home? Apparently Voldemort.

As Harry walked deeper into the room, he jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked up nervously and let out a sigh of relief as he noticed it was only Voldemort and not someone or something else.

Voldemort steered Harry over to three large and very pointed rocks. Almost like stalagmites but on the ground. The first stone was a baby blue color that glowed with power. Wrapped around it was an exceptionally large Copper Head snake.

The second rock was completely black but still seemed to glow with power. Wrapped around it was the largest snake (aside from the two cobras and basilisk) Harry had ever seen. It was an Anaconda.

The third rock was a deep green which, like the other two, glowed with power. The snake wrapped around the rock was a cobra.

Each snake seemed to just ooze age and even looked old. It was odd to see an animal that radiated power, wisdom, and age. Almost like Dumbledore, Harry mused.

'_You have come,' _the Copper Head stated.

'_And you have brought your heir,' _the Anaconda added.

'_I have, wise elders,' _Voldemort said respectfully but still with a hint of being far more superior.

The three snakes stared at Harry, causing him to clench his fist in unease. _'He is powerful,' _Anaconda said reprovingly. _'You have chosen wisely, for he has amazing gifts that are waiting to be released. He will be good for the throne.'_

Harry scowled at them, bitterness rising in his throat like his poisonous vomit.

'_You disagree with us, child?' _Anaconda asked.

Harry felt Voldemort's hand tighten on his shoulder but still spoke boldly. _'As a matter of fact, I do. I'm not even of the Slytherin bloodline, so what right do you, any of you, have to make me an heir? Besides, me and Voldemort hate each other.'_

'_You are not the first one to be forced into the role of being an heir,' _Copper Head stated gravely. _'You have much to learn, grammar included, and you will grow to love all that is being offered here.'_

'_I will never love any of this,' _Harry hissed angrily. _'And I would never listen to anything you or he has to say,' _Harry finished, indicating to Voldemort.

'_Forgive my sharp tongued child,' _Voldemort said, his grip on Harry's shoulder so tight that it made him wince.

'_Not your child,' _Harry muttered.

'_We have been spoken to with much more disrespect the first time,' _Anaconda said.

'_But make sure he learns his manners and lessons,' _Copper Head said, staring deeply into Harry's eyes. Copper Head nodded. _'Yes, make sure he learns much, for it would be disappointing to see such power go to waste.'_

'_I have much planned for him, elders,' _Voldemort said, stroking Harry's hair with his long fingers.

Harry shivered as he felt the fingers comb through his hair but found his body relaxing slightly after a moment, much to his annoyance.

'_Perhaps the child would care to see the forest while we discuss matters,' _the cobra said suddenly, startling Harry because he had forgotten about the last snake because it had been so quiet.

Cobra lifted its tail and tapped the ground softly. Harry could feel the power coming off the snake and couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for the old snake. The wall formed a large hole and Harry could see a large field with trees that stretched on for miles.

Voldemort relinquished his grip on Harry and Harry felt his determination waver as all four beings stared at him. Not even waiting a full minute, Harry bolted to the opening, only pausing for a second to get one last glimpse of the elder cobra.

'_He will be difficult to tame,' _Anaconda said, staring after Harry's retreating frame until he was out of site and hidden from view in the forest.

'_It would be no fun if it was not difficult,' _Voldemort said offhandedly. _'His curiosity is both his weakness and strength. All I need is to dangle a bit of bait and wait. He will keep coming, begging for more knowledge until he completely enraptured and caught.'_

'_Do not overdue it,' _Copper Head warned. _'Many sires have lost their heir because of similar situations.'_

'_I know limitations,' _Voldemort hissed with impatience. _'I will not kill him. Never will I kill him, for he is mine. Rare possessions have no use if they are cracked and broken.'_

Copper Head hissed in agreement. _'The magic of Slytherin shall watch over him for you. In time, you will make him a very powerful Lord.'_

'_His emotions are already tying onto to you,' _Anaconda said thoughtfully. _'In your presence and touch, he tenses at first but becomes at ease. Do not abuse such a gift from a child, for it can lead to failure.'_

'_Of course, wise elders.' _Voldemort turned to the silent cobra. _'And what of you? Do you have words of wisdom?'_

'_I have none at the moment,' _Cobra stated flatly. _'But I shall tell you this, be wary of how you go about this. The child, who is not really a child, will surprise you if you are not careful. Do not be arrogant or unwary. He is dangerous, a true hunter. He deserves the name Slytherin, just as you do.'_

The cobra said nothing more and Voldemort contemplated all that he was told as he made his way into the forest. He walked slowly, knowing that he could command any of the creatures in the forest to bring Harry back to him even if he was kicking and screaming the entire way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Where are we going?' _Shay asked as Harry ran as fast as could away from the castle that was still looming over him.

'_Away from here,' _Harry said, already getting tired since his body was not used to exercise. How could he be so out of shape? When he was younger he used to be able to run a full mile without stopping so he could get away from the bullies.

'_Why?' _

'_Because I need to get away from Voldemort.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Shay, either be quiet or this is the end of the road for you.'_

'_Fine,' _Shay said stubbornly.

Harry slowed down as he heard voices.

"Is that him?"

"It is the heir."

"He is powerful."

Strong…

Young…

Magic…

Harry backed away as reptiles of all kinds came up to him, talking in excited voices. "Get away," Harry whispered. "Get away!"

Harry jumped over a fallen log and ran as fast as he could from the curious creatures. The forest was so thick it was impossible to run in a straight line.

"Hello, young Lord."

Harry flinched and turned around to see some type of horse thing. It was a deep brown with green scales on its legs, back, and face. On its forehead was a silver gem in the shape of a triangle. Its tail was similar to a lizards and Harry noticed fangs poking out f its mouth.

Harry took a few steps away, completely frightened by all the animals surrounding him. Not even thinking clearly, Harry grabbed onto the lowest tree branch he could find and started to climb. After being chased around so much and up into a tree as a young child had really made him a good climber. And with the amount of animals chasing Harry and his irrational thinking, Harry made it up in record time.

'_Now what?' _Shay asked, looking down at all the animals staring up at them.

Harry stared down at the ground and could make out snakes, lizards a few magical creatures he had studied and many other creatures he had never even dreamed of. _'I'm not sure. Maybe we could ju—woah!'_

Harry grabbed onto a thick branch and held on for dear life as the tree started to rock. To Harry's horror, the tree tipped over and, this time to Harry's shock, was attached to the back of a large beast. Harry slipped from branch as he was tipped upside down but was caught by a long tail.

Harry gulped as he was lifted up into the face of a large, reptilian face. It was a dragon's face, Harry realized. Harry got a good look at it and realized it seemed to be made out of the earth itself. The spikes on its neck to tail were made out of the trees themselves and the scales looked a lot like smooth stones. Green wings spread widely and revealed to Harry that the feathers were actually leaves.

The dragon's eyes had yellow eyes that shone like the sun. The horns on the side of its head were made out of bark and its claws looked like hardened dirt. Harry gripped the tail tightly as he was lifted at least sixty feet into the air.

"Hello, young one," the great dragon spoke, its voice sounding like a bird's song. "It is an honor to meet the heir of Slytherin." To Harry's mounting shock, the dragon bowed its head in respect.

Shay poked his head out of Harry's shirt and looked at the ground. _'So high,' _Shay whispered in awe. _'I bet you could see the juiciest rats up here if we were to stay.'_

'_How can you think about food right now?' _Harry hissed exasperatedly.

'_I'm hungry.'_

Harry groaned and faced the dragon. "Er, can you please let me down?" Harry asked hopefully. "Or better yet, can you take me away from here?"

"I shall take you to your sire," the earth dragon said. "He wishes for you to go to his side."

"Great idea," Harry said with fake excitement. "Why don't you put me down and I'll go back?" As if that would happen.

"I shall take you to him."

"No! Couldn't you just put me down over there?" Harry asked, pointing far away from the castle.

The dragon ignored him and lowered Harry carefully next to a dark figure. When Harry was dropped to the ground, Harry looked up and scowled at Voldemort's smirking face.

"Have fun, my son?"

"No," Harry said angrily. "And I'm not your son." Harry didn't say anything more as the creatures of the forest surround both Harry and Voldemort. A few Ashwinders and other creatures got so close to Harry that he was pressed up against Voldemort's chest.

Voldemort wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him even closer. And making him tenser than before.

"These beasts are your servants, Harry," Voldemort whispered as he caressed the frightened boys' face. "They are loyal to the Slytherin line and have accepted you as their lord, as my heir and son."

Harry glowered at that. "Not your son…"

"They know of your power and gifts, and they look forward to seeing you awaken them," Voldemort continued.

"And I suppose you want to help me awaken them," Harry said sarcastically. He flinched as Voldemort's hand hovered directly above his scar.

"I do."

'_Master, what are you doing?' _Shay asked, lifting himself up to Voldemort's face.

Voldemort swatted Shay away.

"Hey!" Harry said angrily. "What did you do that for?"

Voldemort didn't answer and instead slammed his palm down on Harry's scar. "For getting in my way," Voldemort said viciously, holding the struggling child as all the creatures watched with interest.

This time Voldemort hadn't used a potion or even a spell. No, this time he was sending out his own magic into Harry, using the scar and their connection. Harry went limp in Voldemort's arms after being released.

"I hate it when you do that," Harry said weakly. "Why did you even have to do that?"

"It make's you more manageable…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry didn't know what which worse. His body and even a bit of his own mind had betrayed him, thus allowing Voldemort a bit more control over him. Voldemort's kind hugs and hair ruffling just felt so damn good. Almost like an extremely proud father.

At times Harry felt like a puppy, just a creature that was caressed, loved and taught before being used as nothing more than a tool for the hunt when it grew up.

And then there was Harry's new tutoring. Two weeks had flown by in a breeze, but still managed to feel like a century. Voldemort drilled knowledge into his head like a mad man, never giving him relief or a break. If Voldemort felt that Harry wasn't trying or answered wrongly he was punished, so it wasn't like he could say no to this.

It was these two things that Harry's didn't know what he hated more. It was very frustrating.

"Explain to me why the second level of the fiare water shield is stronger than the third level when shields normally become more powerful with each level. And while you're at it, pronounce the spell correctly for me and then explain the meanings to me," Voldemort said suddenly.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration, hating Voldemort more than ever. He rubbed Hedwig gently on her head. Hedwig had been returned to his room and Shay mostly spent his time in the bathroom taking warm baths when Voldemort was here. The young snake had never forgiven the Dark Lord for whacking him away.

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry muttered silently before speaking loudly. "The third level, which is actually made out of mist and not an actual shield, can only block spells that can mess with the mind. Confundus charms are an example of one of the spells that can't affect you with that spell. The second level isn't like that. It forms a sphere over your entire body made out of water." Harry actually let out a small 'duh' before continuing.

"It can block mind spells and some high level spells, depending on the power of the wizard, of course. The spell is pronounced copro annffiare and—"

"Wrong," Voldemort interrupted. You keep mispronouncing your spells, leaving out letters or not carrying out a sound. Such mistakes can cost you your life in battle."

Harry stared at Voldemort coolly.

"Instead of annffiare, it's annaffiare. Now say it."

Harry scowled but complied. "Annaffiare."

"Again," Voldemort ordered.

"Are you kidding me?"

Voldemort leaned in close, causing Harry to scoot away on his bed. "Now," he said dangerously.

Harry grumbled. "Annaffiare. There, you happy?"

"Fifty more times."

"What!"

"Repeating a mispronounced spell correctly many times shall break you of your habit. Now start."

With a lot more grumbling and threats, Harry finally finished with a last 'Annaffiare.' "Happy now?"

"Now tell me the rest of your answer."

"What else did I have?" Harry asked, completely irritated.

"The meaning of the spell. If you finish quickly, I shall take you somewhere I'm sure you'll like."

"Away from here and you?" Harry asked dully, knowing that wouldn't happen. Still, Harry decided to answer quickly to just get this over with and because of his curiosity.

"Corpro means 'to cover' or 'shield.' Annaffiare means water. Very self explanatory in the spell use."

"Indeed," Voldemort said blandly.

For a moment, Harry thought Voldemort was going to chastise him for that. He didn't even know why, but that last sentence seemed to annoy Voldemort even more other things Harry usually said.

"Come."

Harry blinked as Voldemort didn't do anything to him and just followed him out of the room. "Where are we going?" Harry asked. "Not to the forest again, are we?"

Going there was annoying. Everytime Harry set foot outside of the castle (or his room), all the animals came at him.

"No. Somewhere else."

Harry waited for Voldemort to clarify and grumbled silently as he didn't say anything.

Wherever Voldemort wanted to go, it was pretty far away from Harry's room. Harry was willing to bet it was on the other side of the castle. It probably was since it took over ten minutes of walking. Harry really didn't envy the house elves.

Voldemort stopped at ivory made doors and gestured for Harry to open them. Hesitating for only a moment, Harry pushed open the doors. "What is this?" Harry asked, staring at the meadow before him. Harry suddenly frowned. "What's with this castle having so many nature rooms?"

"Salazar Slytherin respected the earth deeply," Voldemort said, walking over to a single mat with scented candles and four smooth stones on all sides of the mat. "The earth is filled with a magic that humans could never fully understand. Salazar constructed many rooms in his castle to use the earth's magic in different way."

Harry looked around the meadow. There was a small lake, a few trees, a sandy area and you could even see mountains in the distance. "What is this place for?"

"Animagus training," Voldemort replied lightly, smiling slightly as Harry's lit up eyes.

"This place can turn me into an animagus?" Harry asked excitedly, for a moment forgetting he was talking to Voldemort.

"No, but it can show you the animal you can become, if at all."

Harry deflated a little. "Oh, so I could not end up having an animal form?"

Voldemort actually laughed. "Merlin no, Harry. Only the weak - and most muggleborns of course – cannot handle the magical and physical pressure of becoming another form. There are those who become weak animals as well, such as a bug or fish."

"Or a rat," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Or a rat," Voldemort agreed. "Others, the more powerful ones, become stronger animals which is usually the predator. Or in some special cases, there is of course magical creatures."

"Like a phoenix or dragon?" Harry said, leaning forward.

"Perhaps a phoenix," Voldemort said, obviously pleased by Harry's interest. "A dragon would be pushing it, perhaps."

"What are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am a basilisk," Voldemort said a bit too smugly.

Harry scooted back. "You mean you're like that fifty foot basilisk in the chamber?"

Voldemort gave dry laugh. "No, Harry. That snake was ancient and had time to grow. I am longer than Nagini and my sight as well as poison is as dangerous as any basilisk." Voldemort smirked. "Another thing that brings us closer, Harry." Voldemort cupped Harry's cheek. "Basilisk poison."

Harry really didn't have anything to say to that.

"Sit," Voldemort said, gesturing for Harry to sit on the mat. "Resume a meditation stance and clear your mind."

"Clear my mind?" Harry said after he sat down.

"No thoughts, Harry."

"Yea…"

"The magic in this room should help you concentrate and take you into a dreamscape, allowing you and your animal to meet. Now just relax."

Harry let out a breath and tried to clear his mind. The smoke from the candles that surrounded him flickered around his head before being sucked into his nose and mouth an, before Harry knew it, his soul was no longer bound to his body.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Harry flapped his arms hard, gaining more altitude. Leveling his arms… no, they weren't arms, they were wings! Harry gave a cry of joy as he swept through the air before gliding over a river to see his reflection. What stared back at him was a dark gray falcon. Harry twittered in amazement before he felt his body change.

Harry could feel himself running. He was running at such a speed he was surprised his body didn't break from the force. Harry opened his eyes and stared down at hooves. Neighing excitedly, Harry sped up faster as he ran through the meadow. As he came to a cliff, Harry spread his feathery wings and gave one last neigh of triumph before the pegasi disappeared.

He was on the hunt now. Harry slithered quietly, sneaking through the forest. A forked tongue flicked out of his mouth and Harry reared back, prepared to strike. He puffed out his hood in excitement, for he was a king of snakes, a cobra, and a true hunter.

Harry changed into more animals than he could count. Ranging the birds of the sky, to the dolphins of the sea, there were still the magical animals. When Harry started to feel tired, his body ended up in a dense forest, this time in human form.

"Hello?" Harry called out softly, wondering why he was human.

Hearing no reply, Harry walked towards a small stream and cupped some water in his hand, suddenly very thirty. As Harry took a sip, some bushes rustled near him. "Hello?" Harry called again.

There was no reply, but something large and black leapt out of the bushes and ran.

"Hey, wait!" Harry called.

The creature did not pause in its run but did give Harry one last look before disappearing into the trees. Harry only stared dumbfounded at the spot the creature disappeared but without a minutes thought he scampered after it.

When Harry had finally caught site of the animal, it soon became a game of follow the leader. The strange animal led Harry all over the place. Surprised that he had not run out of energy, Harry picked up the pace and, after what seemed like forever, Harry tackled the creature.

It yipped excitedly and licked him furiously, causing Harry to erupt into a fit of giggles as was tickled mercilessly. When Harry had been tickled enough, the creature gazed at Harry lovingly and Harry couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under the gaze, both unsure of how to act and experiencing a feeling of happiness.

The creature gazed into Harry's eyes and, as emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes, Harry knew what he was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I know what I am!" Harry cried excitedly as he opened his eyes and yelped as he noticed how close Voldemort had gotten to him.

"And what are you?" Voldemort asked, sounding amused as he watched Harry pick himself up.

Harry stood up and shifted back and forth nervously. "Well, I'm…"

Voldemort frowned. Surely his heir hadn't gotten some common animal or something weak. Harry had far too much power to be denied a powerful animal. "You are?" Voldemort pressed.

Harry smiled nervously. "My animal is fox!"

"Cunning, a perfect hunter, known for acting brashly and having tempers," Voldemort noted. "Foxes can also act territorial and can attack quite viciously when protecting its family. It fits perfectly. Are you disappointed in your animal?"

Harry shook his head quickly, eyes wide. "Of course not! It's just, there's something wrong with the form…"

"Sit," Voldemort commanded as he too sat down. "Now explain all that you experienced and leave nothing out."

Harry took a deep breath and started to explain what he experienced. He told him about swimming in the sea, jumping from branch to branch as a mighty panther and gliding through the air in many bird forms. The magical creatures Harry had been were a lot of fun to tell even though he had only been three.

"And when we were done wrestling the creature looked at me in the eyes and I knew what I was. Before my body awakened, I took a good look at it. It was completely black except for a little gray on its forehead that looks a lot like my scar." Harry paused to scowl at that, annoyed his animagus form still showed his scar.

"The fur on its back, neck and head was really ruffled up, a lot like my uncontrolled hair." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "The eyes were still green but the teeth seemed a lot longer and sharper than ordinary foxes."

"Perhaps a side effect of your gift," Voldemort said, musing quietly as he brushed some of Harry's hair away from his scar, causing him to flinch and glare. "Aside from the teeth, nothing seems wrong with your animal, Harry. Unless there's something else, of course."

"I was going to get to it," Harry said, thoroughly annoyed. "It… well, it has two tails…"

There was a heavy silence.

When Harry was about to break the silence with a question, Voldemort burst out laughing and actually ruffled Harry's hair in – pride? – success? "My dear boy," Voldemort said smugly, "you are no fox."

Harry felt his shoulders slump in confusion. "I'm not? Then what am I?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Voldemort, who still had his fingers in Harry's hair, combed his fingers through the black locks. "A demon, Harry. You are a magical creature of one of the highest ranks. You are a tailed demon fox, a true kitsune."

Harry blinked, feeling shock course through his body. He had thought being a magical creature would be cool, but Harry never actually expected that _he_ could become one.

"Oh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yep, the next one is up. And yes! I have Harry's form, and its special, cuz Harry's special. Next chapter we enter a surprise meeting and Harry trains to get his form. Hope you enjoyed this! Please review.

I really really need a beta. Yes, you all heard me. All my stories have no beta and now I'm finally deciding to get one. So please say yes! Anyone? Anyone?


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sat idly on a chair, leaned back and actually at ease for the first time since he had arrived. Harry glanced at the bare desk he had before him, idly wondering what to do. He was in an interestingly lazy mood, but still felt the need to do something.

Harry honestly hoped this feeling would pass. It wouldn't bode well if he started getting comfortable in the Dark Lord's presence. That was like painting a huge sign that said 'Avada Kadevra me!'

"I'm bored," Harry said, glancing at Hedwig who just hooted with the same bored look that he had. Tapping his chin in thought, Harry glanced at his hand and thought of something.

"I wonder if I can make shapes," Harry mused.

Hedwig glided to his shoulder and nipped his ear playfully.

"You think I can do it?" Harry asked.

Hedwig hooted in a way that Harry figured meant 'Do what? You haven't told me.'

"Make glass figures," Harry told her. Focusing on his magic, Harry formed a simple ball of glass. "This is what I threw at Snape," Harry said with a grin, puzzling on how he could change the shape.

'_Hello, prisoner Harry!'_

'_Hello, Shay,' _Harry said, watching the little snake enter his room.

'_What are you doing?'_

'_Trying to change the shape of glass.'_

'_Oh.'_

'…'

'_Bath?'_

Harry rolled his eyes. _'Help yourself, Shay.'_

'_Yay!' _Shay slithered into the bathroom, leaving behind a bemused Harry.

Harry shook his head. That snake was one of a kind.

"So how do I change you?" Harry asked the ball of glass.

"Hoot."

"You're right, I don't think talking to an inanimate object will help," Harry agreed. Perhaps if he focused on the image he wanted before focusing on his magic it would work. It was at least worth a try.

Looking at Hedwig, Harry focused completely at the magic forming in his hand. _"Just focus on the feather, beak, body… everything."_

When the magic stopped, Harry opened his hand and smiled widely at the perfect miniature of Hedwig. "Look, girl!" Harry said excitedly. "It's you."

Hedwig peered at the tiny object in his hand and hooted softly before preening his hair in congratulations.

Harry laughed as Hedwig tickled his head and ears with her beak. "Hedwig, stop that, it tickles."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hedwig didn't stop her preening of Harry's hair, intent on making her wizard feel a bit more comfortable. Their stay had been horrible. That horrible man kidnapped them both and put her wizard in a cage.

The look on her wizards face was one of distraught and rage. Hedwig knew how much her wizard hated putting her in her cage. He let her out as much as he could, giving her the freedom most wizards wouldn't usually give.

Hedwig couldn't help but puff up in pride as her wizard made more miniature statues of different animals. Most owls of her breeding were often seen as trophies, for her family line had been known to out fly even eagle owls in flight. But not Harry.

Harry, her wizard, treated her with not only love, but respect. Hedwig positively glowed as she remembered the day her wizard looked at her in the eye for the first time. He was so small back then and so full of self doubt. Of course he was still small but that self doubt had changed into determination, slowly turning him into the adult he was meant to be.

Young he still was, but his talent and magical caresses were something Hedwig often bragged about to the other owls. The 'trophy owls' envied her for her amount of freedom and love. Owls had feelings too!

Hedwig hooted softly and clicked her beak in annoyance as she thought of the care most wizards and witches treated owls.

Harry glanced at Hedwig, startled with sudden temperament. "Is everything ok, Hedwig?"

Hedwig rubbed against her wizards head soothingly, telling him that she was fine. Not entirely assured, Harry returned to making glass animals.

That was another thing Hedwig loved about her wizard. The respect she thought about earlier came to her mind once more. Harry didn't treat her as just an owl, but as a friend, confidence and even perhaps a type of mother.

Her wizard had the somewhat plump human to care for him as if he were her own, but Hedwig liked thinking that her wizard was more than just 'her wizard,' but as her hatchling.

Hedwig tightened her grip a little on Harry's shoulder, showing her approval as he showed her yet another animal statue. Her wizard gave Hedwig that small smile he gave her. Hedwig was proud to admit she had never seen Harry give anyone else that smile.

That smile was for her and only her.

Hedwig wouldn't deny she was a bit possessive of her wizard, but who could blame her? He was everything a good wizard was meant to be and more. The human that captured them obviously thought the same as her since he showed the same interests. But he had hurt her wizard and was thus untrustworthy.

Hedwig pondered what to do. Her wizard obviously couldn't escape from the strange man who kept them in a cage. If only she could find a way to leave this cage, if only for a short while. It was a depressing thought to leave her wizard all alone in his cage when he had been there for her so many times, but she knew she had to help him.

Hedwig's eyes traveled to the bathroom where she could hear that annoying reptile, hissing lazily as he bathed. Perhaps he could be of service…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry blinked in surprise as Hedwig left his shoulder and flew into the bathroom where Shay was. Harry had already told Hedwig not to eat the young snake and knew he had nothing to worry about.

Looking at the glass statues he had made, Harry placed five of his favorite animals that he had become. One was of the falcon, standing on a branch with its wings spread out. The second was of the pegasi in a running pose.

The third was the cobra; fangs exposed and ready to strike. The fourth was a kangaroo. That one had been rather fun, able to hop at amazing speeds. The kangaroo was balanced on its tail with its legs out in front, ready to kick out at any moment.

The last was of course the fox. It just sat there, looking up at Harry with an innocent expression that he knew really meant deceit and mischief. The two tails floated behind it, showing off the uniqueness of this fox.

"I wonder how long it will take to transform," Harry mused. He had read a few books that Voldemort had given him on animagus's. He remembered that to call out the animal, one had to focus and call the animal out by using their magic to look inside their mind.

"It can't be too hard," Harry muttered, hopping onto the bed and taking a meditative stance. "Just focus," Harry said softly. He closed his eyes and emptied out his thoughts, focusing solely on his animal.

An image started to appear in Harry's head. It was foggy, but the more Harry concentrated on the image, it became clearer and clearer. When the image had finally come into focus, Harry felt himself wander over to a dark creature under a tree. To his delight, it was his fox.

The fox stared at Harry with amusement, mischief dancing in his eyes that seemed to say 'About time you got here.'

Harry watched the fox stretch lazily before walking toward him and circling him. "What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

The fox didn't answer but just gave him a hard stare, knowing all Harry needed to do was focus his magic and force his body to change. Harry seemingly picked up on those thoughts and closed his eyes and concentrated.

The fox gave a yip of encouragement as Harry's form changed slowly but surely. Harry's mouth got longer, forming into a muzzle. Harry's bones redesigned themselves as they prepared for the new body that Harry would soon have, but while Harry was on his way to completing his transformation, something went wrong.

Harry yelped as his concentration broke and he felt his body ache. It felt like hundreds of needles were embedding themselves into his skin. Whimpering softly but managing to get control of the pain, Harry opened his eyes and found himself back in his room.

Knowing something wrong had happened to his body when he lost concentration; Harry brought a hand to his mouth and gasped. It was still a muzzle. Jumping off the bed as quickly as possible to get to the bathroom, Harry fell to the ground as he landed on his feet.

Grumbling about his shaking body, Harry tried to get his feet once more. To his frustration, he fell down once more. What was going on? To Harry's mounting shock, a small growl escaped his throat. Trying to get a grip on the situation, Harry just crawled into the bathroom where he raised himself onto the sink next to Hedwig and Shay.

'_Prisoner Harry, what did you do?' _Shay asked in awe.

Hedwig hooted, seemingly asking that as well.

"I ted ed arp." Harry closed his mouth quickly, horrified at the words coming out of his mouth. It was much harder to talk with a muzzle than he had thought. Whining pitifully, Harry looked into the mirror and blanched at his reflection.

The muzzle on his face had no fur and was the color of his skin with black whiskers poking off of it next to an equally black and wet nose. One black ear adjourned Harry's head and bits of fur were on his arms and legs. Other than that, there wasn't much else.

"_Oh great," _Harry thought. _"How do I get out of this mess? Shit, what's going to happen when Voldemort comes in here? He'll probably put both hands on my scar this time." _Harry's breathing quickened as he thought about his predicament and the punishment that was surely to come.

"_Relax," _Harry thought forcefully, still trying to support his body with his hands on the sink. _"Voldemort shouldn't be back for a while. I mean, it's only 2:30 and Voldemort said he'd be seeing me today at… 2:30. Shit."_

"Harry?"

"_Shit, shit, shit!"_

Just pushing himself to the ground, Harry slammed the door shut before Voldemort even made it across the room.

"Harry, come out."

Cursing his body for no longer allowing him the use of only his back legs, but now his arms as well, Harry pressed his back into the door to keep Voldemort from coming in.

"Harry." The voice was impatient, and Harry knew when Voldemort got impatient, he got angry. In the end it was punishment for him. With a sickening thought, Harry realized that he had started fearing Voldemort's punishments, working hard so that he didn't receive the end of Voldemort's disappointment.

Had he not just three weeks ago been fighting tooth and nail, not caring if he got punished or not? The thought brought an angry growl to his throat.

"Harry, open this door at once," Voldemort ground out angrily.

Harry snarled at the door, voicing his rebellious thoughts the only way he could. An animalistic anger spread throughout his body like fire. A small part in Harry's mind knew that this sudden anger was not normal. Had he not already decided to play by Voldemort's rules to ensure his survival? Whatever it was that Harry was feeling now, he ignored those thoughts, suddenly wanting to tear his fangs into his enemy.

Outside of the bathroom, Voldemort eyed the door critically. Today had not been a good day for him. The first thing that happened this morning was that the Death Eater raid had failed. He had spent _weeks_ planning that raid. He was going to have his Death Eaters raid Diagon Alley and empty out Ollivander's store. The wands were of vital importance to his upcoming plans this year, because they were not just any type of wands, but Ollivander's.

The raid had, of course, been unsuccessful. He lost twelve of his best Death Eater's, two that had been in his inner circle. His ranks had been decreasing at an almost impossible pace. Dumbledore had played a key role in that, finally able to show the Wizengot he had returned. Without that fool of a Minister, Fudge, the Ministry had increased their defense and auror teams.

Time was running short, and he had no time to spare. The only reason he even had time to see Harry was because he left Lucius in charge of the papers and plans he usually did during the day. And now the brat wouldn't even open the stupid door.

It was so tempting to just kill Harry, but there was that prophecy, something about them being equal in power. That power could not be destroyed, it had to be molded. Harry would be turning into his weapon, not Dumbledore's. Voldemort had thought he had reached some type of small truce with Harry, thinking most rebellious thoughts had disappeared.

But suddenly, right out of the blue, the boy was once again showing his dislike and rebellious thoughts. What had possibly triggered them?

"Open this door now!" Voldemort barked, ready to hex the damn door and drag Harry into the dungeons and use some of the more painful experiments he had thought out in cases that might be like what was going on right now.

Expecting to hear an angry "No" or at least a few curse words, Voldemort was surprised to here a loud growl and what sounded like yips. Voldemort frowned. Surely the boy hadn't tried to transform already? Another snarl told Voldemort what he needed to know.

"Reducto," Voldemort said calmly, entering the bathroom and pointing his wand at a snarling Harry Potter.

Voldemort smirked at the strange creature Harry had become. "My, my, my. I never thought I would see the day Harry Potter came crawling to me on all fours."

Harry snarled angrily, sharp teeth clicking together in agitation. Poison leaked out of his teeth, making him look very much like a mad dog.

"You really are a fool, brat," Voldemort said, forming a long, red whip from the tip of his wand and conjuring a large club. "I'll just have to beat the foolishness out of you."

Harry's back arched upwards, his one ear folded back as he stared at his enemy with insane eyes, his mind already lost to the animal and his hatred. Not waiting another second, Harry launched himself at Voldemort, mouth wide open. His jaws had almost snapped around Voldemort's leg when the club in Voldemort's hand came out of no where and hit him in the head and against the sink.

Snarling in anger, Harry launched himself again, hoping to get Voldemort this time in the arm. Once again the club came down, forcing the air to leave Harry's body as the club hit his ribs. Wincing, Harry's glazed over eyes stared at Voldemort with hatred. And he launched himself again…

Voldemort was truly enjoying himself for the first time in a while. Each time Harry jumped at him, he would hit with deadly accuracy in the ribs, head, jaw or back. When Harry started getting slower and slower, Voldemort whipped Harry's lower back, legs and butt, knowing he would slow down with his lower body in pain.

"You keep doing the same thing, son," Voldemort taunted, smirking as that word seemingly had an effect on the animal controlled Harry because he launched himself again at Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked, prepared to hit as hard as he could. Before he could stop the momentum, Harry allowed his body to fall to the ground, dodging the club, before he leapt for Voldemort's throat, prepared to rip to pieces.

"Crucio," Voldemort snarled, pointing his wand at Harry.

Screaming, Harry fell to the ground and curled in a ball, whimpering from the bruises and lashes that now laced his body. "You are wild; Harry, and thus you should know the laws of the wild." Voldemort kneeled. "Man alone against a beast will surely die, but man with a weapon will overcome the beast."

Picking Harry up roughly by the neck, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's head. "_Legilimens_," Voldemort snarled. Memories swept through Voldemort's mind as he watched Harry work on the glass figures, talk with his owl and then try to transform. What an idiotic child…

Focusing his magic and remembering what he knew about Transfiguration, Voldemort slowly remolded Harry's body, getting rid of the transformations. The ear, muzzle and fur disappeared, leaving a shaking Harry. Voldemort's grip tightened on Harry neck.

"Voldemort… I…"

"I would have thought you'd learned your lesson long ago," Voldemort interrupted smoothly. "Apparently I have been too lenient on you and, in your selfishness; you attack your own father."

Harry's eyes lit up in anger. "For the last bloody time, I'm not your son!"

Digging his hand deeper into Harry's skin until he drew blood, Voldemort tsked in admonishment. "Do you know the reason Dumbledore didn't give you to a wizarding family, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer because the grip on his neck was causing him too much pain.

"He didn't want you to be spoiled. He didn't want you to become like the young Malfoy heir. Tell me, Harry, have I spoiled you too much?"

"I… don't know," Harry gasped. He certainly didn't think he was like Draco. "Malfoy didn't grow up with someone who wants to kill him."

"True," Voldemort said with a bemused smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, I know I just cut this off, but I'm really sorry. I just can't go on with this. I've been trying for months and months but can't continue. I just feel like I've copied a few ideas from other amazing stories and have made this without realizing until now.

I had this huge ending that I had never before read about and was going to put it, but this story will take too long and I can't continue. I am so very sorry. Honestly, I've spent a lot of late nights with this but have realized I don't enjoy writing this story like three of my other stories. Writers, you all know how it feels when updating a story feels like a chore. Well, that's how I feel.

Again I am so sorry. I will not allow anyone to continue this for me, but if you do want to know what I had planned I will release a rather large summary in the next week and a half to two weeks. (I know I'm slow.)

Again, I am so sorry.


	9. Summary of What Was to Come

Ok, so here's what I was supposed to write about for Insight. Again, I am sorry for abandoning this…

Ok, Voldemort was not going to allow Harry back at Hogwarts until October 31st as some sort of cruel joke. Their relationship is an odd one, confusing Harry to many lengths. Death Eater's tried to attack him at first, but Voldemort protects him just a bit too much, making Harry feel a bit awed and unsure. After all, no one had ever protected him before in such a manner.

Ironically enough, he completes his animagus transformation on October 31st. Aside from Voldemort's cruel joke that they both know about, Voldemort says its Harry's gift for completing such an advance form of magic.

He arrives at school in the middle of the feast thanks to a portkey. Harry doesn't even know how he arrives there, since all Voldemort said was, "See you soon, Harry." Chaos spreads quite quickly, and Harry is embraced by his friends. However, upon looking at his face, his friends draw back in horror, noting his snake eyes and extra sharp fangs.

Hurt, Harry is dragged up to the Headmasters office. Harry's tells them almost everything, but decides to leave out his emotions towards Voldemort and the experiments based on emotions and power Voldemort performed on him, as well as his animagus form. And then Snape enters, causing Harry to get pissed.

He attacks by trying to bite him and poison him, but is stopped by Dumbledore. Pomfrey takes some tests, much to Harry's disgust, and he is moved to a private room for both his safety and the students. Unless he can learn to control his anger and snake urges, he is stuck there.

His friends try to make peace with him, but tension is high in the air. Strangely enough, he finds a real confidant in Shay and Hedwig. November passes by, and school is well. Tonks, the DADA teacher has the class work mostly on illusions and defense. A little bored with his classes, Harry looks through the library, but after being in Voldemort's castle for a few months he sees boring stuff and tries to break into the Restricted Section.

He manages to take one book on Dark Creatures before getting caught. His book is safely hidden, and the second book he had taken was put away. His room is now modified to lock him in at 8:30 except for classes.

With his friends moving slowly away because of uncertainty, Harry writes to Sirius, hoping for good news and advice. A letter later and Harry is satisfied and happy. After being told he is loved no matter who he is or what he looks like makes Harry pleased. Sirius really knew how to brighten his mood.

December enters, and Harry is bummed because he is not allowed to play Quidditch for the year. After already snapping at Malfoy a few times and almost leaking poison, the Professors didn't want to take the chance. His friends, however, try to make up with him and succeed. For a brief time he is happy, but he keeps getting this nagging feeling. For the first time since being in Voldemort's castle, Harry transforms into the two tailed fox and runs off into the forest during dinner.

The freedom he was feeling! How could he ever give this up? He runs and runs until the necklace he was given by Dumbledore warms up, telling him it is time to get back to his room. Annoyed that he couldn't take it off because it would alert the Headmaster and because he had to give up this freedom, Harry runs back to his room with an empty stomach but a pleased grin.

In the middle of December Harry finds out, with annoyance, that he misses Voldemort right when he receives a letter from the man. Harry is taken up to the office. Because Harry had been bonded as Voldemort's heir, Voldemort could legally walk into the Ministry, sue it for all its worth, as well as Dumbledore, take Harry away and get off completely free.

Sad that he couldn't stay with his friends, Harry bids them goodbye at the station and just stands there, holding his trunk, just as Voldemort told him to. While Harry and the Weasely's are confused, an annoying tug portkeys him directly on a rug in front of Voldemort's chair.

Annoyed, Harry asks how Voldemort keeps teleporting him back and forth. Smirking that evil smirk of his, Voldemort tells him that the earring on his ear is an automatic portkey to the Great Hall in Hogwarts and to the rug, which Harry is currently sitting on, in front of Voldemort's chair.

Harry, thinking he is going to become more depressed than usual, is shocked when Voldemort surprised him by allowing him to walk through the forest for as long as he desires. Suspicious of this new freedom, Harry asks Voldemort what he would do if he ran away. With another smirk, Voldemort informs him that the nearest home or living human in one hundred miles away with wards to keep them away from the very edge of forest.

Annoyed, but finding himself surprisingly grateful for this, Harry stuns the both of them with a "Thank You."

Christmas goes off pretty fine. He doesn't receive any letter from his friends thanks to the wards, but Voldemort gifts him with dragon hide boots from the very same dragon he had competed against in the Tournament. Voldemort made a few nasty comments about all his help during the resurrection ceremony and Harry threatens to both curse and poison him on his 21st birthday.

Voldemort then tells him that if he really feels that way he could have made a dragon hide collar and beaten him into submission until he no longer felt any traitorous thoughts toward his father. Annoyed, Harry erupts into a yelling match… actually, he just yells at Voldemort before being locked in his room for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Harry is surprised Voldemort lets him out. Amused, Voldemort tells him that all children fight with their father (which makes Harry angry again) and tells him, subtly, that no one deserves to be caged forever. He is of course hinting at Dumbledore. Harry, who had already forgotten his night in the cage the first night, immediately thinks of his old Headmaster.

It is time for school again, and Harry is teleported back into the Great Hall before the other students arrive, much to his relief. He is a bit saddened to be leaving the Dark Lord, but blames that on the messed up emotions and experiments he's done.

He has another falling out with his friends, making him extremely depressed. Sirius no longer answers his mail because of a mission, but Harry doesn't know that. When February arrives and no one but Shay and Hedwig responds to him, Harry is almost driven over the edge.

Walking around at 1:00 in the morning, silent tears trek down Harry cheeks where he runs into McGonagall. The teachers, who had all been a bit wary of him because of his new position and look, had strayed away from him. But seeing Harry's tears make the professor pause. She tries to talk with him, but he runs. Emotions running wild, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore corner a shaken Harry Potter.

He is trapped in corner, panting like a caged animal, unsure whether or not to attack or flee. Then, for the first time in almost a year, he uses his connection with Voldemort. Unknown to him, he sends a message to Voldemort with visions. Using his double portkey, Voldemort arrives in front of Harry, sneering at the professors. Snape manages to slip into the shadows but the others leave him be.

Harry is silently sobbing in a corner while Shay tries to comfort him. Dumbledore and Voldemort soon make it some type of competition. Whoever can coax Harry towards him gets to keep him. Hurt and angry, Harry unintentionally transforms into his fox form. Blue fire surrounds him and a third tail grows. With a hateful glare at the adults, Harry disappears as the fire surrounds him completely.

Landing in a dense tropical forest, Harry tells Shay to bite off a chunk of his ear to get rid of the earring. Unsurely and with a lot of coaxing and demands, Shay takes a small chunk out of Harry's ear. Piercing it with his fangs and using venom, Harry makes the magical object shrivel and become useless. He does the same with the bracelet Dumbledore put on him.

Now completely free of all restriction, Harry is unsure of what to do. Staying in fox form, Shay wraps around him as he runs through the forest, uncaring of where he winds up. All he cared about was running, running until no one could ever find him. Exactly two days of running without any stops except to take a brief drink of water from a stream, Harry finally stops where Hedwig finds him.

Warmed by her love and care, Harry finally breaks down and cries. He cries and cries until there are no tears. Surrounded by the two that love him, Harry wanders the forest and studies his three tails, curious to how he created a new one. Thinking of how he teleported with fire, Harry spends time learning how to do it.

It takes him a week, and by that time his depression is at an all time low. He needs someone, he misses someone. Harry cries out to the full moon that night as he stares at the white orb, looking for answers.

Hedwig and Shay do all they can for Harry, bringing him fruit and meat. Harry had not once transformed back into human.

Finally, once the morning sun rose completely, Harry realized that he missed the one that had been there by him, giving him privileges and didn't deprive him of knowledge. Harry missed Voldemort, and he didn't feel any dread at the thought. He only felt wary. What would Voldemort do to him if he returned?

Settling his resolve, Harry fire teleports to the rug in front of Voldemort's throne. Sure enough, Voldemort is there, looking completely surprised by his arrival. Scared, Harry instinctually lowers his head and ears and closes his eyes, waiting for the blow to happen.

There is a minute of stillness, and Harry has not opened his eyes. And then two strong hand pull him up onto a lap and soon pet him softly. Words of comfort are given to him. Surprised at being picked up, since he was bigger than a coyote, and at the words and caresses, Harry snaps open his eyes.

Voldemort tell Harry everything that he wanted to heard. He was told what he had wanted to hear his entire life. Relieved, Harry lets two tears fall onto Voldemort's chest before transforming back into human for the first time. He hugs Voldemort close to him and rubs his head into Voldemort's chest; afraid he would be pulled away or tricked.

Nothing happens, and Harry is soon asleep. With his eyes closed, Harry doesn't see the triumphant smirk on Voldemort's face. Shay and Hedwig, who had stayed on the rug, however, do see the smirk, and they were not pleased. But for Harry's sake, they kept their mouths shut.

A month and half passes. Harry is taught spells just like how he had been taught in the summer: With absolute obedience. This didn't bother him so much. But soon he began to miss his friends, and so Voldemort allowed Harry back to school. Harry took as much time as possible to write a letter to the Headmaster, asking to come back. The wards this time allowed him a letter which told him, quite heartily, that he was welcomed back whenever he wanted.

This time Harry was apparated to Hogsmeade by one of the Death Eater's where he was soon picked up by the Headmaster and people from the Order of the Phoenix. Another trip to the Headmasters office left Harry tired. He didn't tell them anything. He didn't tell them where he disappeared to or what Voldemort did to him. This left them wary, not that Harry blamed them. They probably though he had joined Voldemort. And he had, Harry conceded. In an odd way, he did.

Hogwarts had spread rumors of what had happened to him, and the chunk missing from his ear certainly didn't help matters. His room was kept the same. Dumbledore had told him that he had known that he would return and kept it the same and had not allowed anyone to touch his stuff. Grateful, Harry finally told his friends about his animagus form.

The Headmaster had already told him, which annoyed him a little, so there was no point in hiding it. His friends thought it was cool, which brought one of his first true smiles that year to life.

A few months pass by and O.W.L.s are coming up, making everyone extremely busy. A surprise, however, startles Harry out of his studying. Voldemort is demanding him back at the castle. Harry doesn't respond to the letter, not wanting to return the castle. Even though he had this odd relationship with the man didn't mean he wanted to be with him every single day. Voldemort still pissed him off.

After two weeks of ignoring the continual letters and his concerned friends, Voldemort soon has enough. There was a reason the Chamber of Secrets was never found by any Headmaster, and Voldemort uses that to his advantage.

Wandering through the corridors later at night because of a detention, Voldemort drags Harry into one of the other openings into the Chamber of Secrets and out into the forest where he Apparates away with the struggling boy.

Words are snarled at Voldemort, but the Dark Lord is too busy with the upcoming battle and doesn't have time for him. A quick backhand sends him sprawling to the ground. Stunned, Harry lays there as Voldemort walks away to prepare his troops. Gathering his thoughts, Harry leaves his room quietly and ends up in the dungeons. Annoyed at getting lost, Harry ends up in a very familiar room.

His cage is in the corner, still bent at odd angles. Horrified, Harry stares at it, wondering how he could have forgotten such a thing. His mind becomes confused and he sits in the bent cage, going over all the people he's met in his life. He thinks of everyone and their personalities. Voldemort… now that just made his head hurt as he thought about the cruel hearted Dark Lord.

The same one that gave him praises gifts, knowledge, a home, a certain freedom and a father figure.

The same man that tortured him, locked him in a cage, hurt him mentally, took everything away, forced obedience out of him and forced him to be his son.

With a straight face, Harry leaves the cage and waits in his room. Following his instinct, Harry conjures a black bandana and charms it to hold a pouch on the inside where it can hold up to three hundred pounds. Being with Voldemort sure helped with his knowledge of spells. He is unsure of why he made it, but fills it with three of his favorite books that Voldemort had given him and the glass figures he had made. With no budge coming from the otherwise flat bandana, Harry stuffs it into his boot and waits.

Voldemort finds him later and beckons for him to follow. Harry doesn't let his face change as he is forced into a richly sewn black robe with gold lining and a emerald green basilisk on the front where the Dark Mark is tattooed on its forehead. Real rubies are used as its eyes. Harry feels a little sick but is not giving anything a way as he puts it on and stands in front of a mass of Death Eaters.

He is unsure of what is going on or what the meeting is about. He had always been forced into rich cloaks while being forced to stand by Voldemort's side as a meeting went on. But this one was different. They were preparing for an attack. Before he could force out a single word of protest, Voldemort apparates with Harry, the Death Eater's following.

When Harry arrives, screams and laughter fills the air as Death Eater's attack the surprised shoppers. Startled, Harry moves to help them but a single spell from Voldemort leaves him standing there, absolutely frozen. The only thing he can move is his head and eyes. No sound escapes his mouth as he glares at Voldemort.

Voldemort ignores the look and puts his hand under Harry's chin, forcing him to watch the carnage. Aurors and Dumbledore and his crew show up, fighting the Death Eaters.

Words are shouted and something about Harry betraying them all makes its way around the shoppers before Dumbledore can stop it. More fighting ensues and more words are said. Suddenly Sirius and Remus are called and show up, having been at a Werewolf pack for the year to convince them to join Dumbledore. Sadly, they did not have any success.

Harry's heart drop drops as he looks upon his betrayed looking Godfather, the one he had forgotten for almost the whole year. More action happens that hasn't been thought out yet and Harry breaks the spell Voldemort placed on him. He runs.

Wherever he runs shouts of betrayer follow him. Harry runs into a secluded are of the alley and hides in a ball under some wreckage. There was supposed to be a lot of detail about the betrayal of EVERYBODY…

As Harry hides and his anger grows, that nagging feeling that had bothered him for the entire year finally pulls. The betrayal of all stings him deeply and a low, guttural cry escapes his mouth as a growl grows. His fangs poke out of his lips, but Harry realizes there is no poison leaking. He has somehow controlled it.

His body begins to burn with some unknown feeling. Transforming, Harry fire teleports into his room at Hogwarts and falls to the ground, physical and mental pain overriding his senses.

A fourth tail grows. His back is stretching as he gets bigger, now the size of a young wolf. Black, feathery wings burst out of his back painfully. They are a blood red at the tips, reminding him of bloodstains. He stares into a mirror with awe as he lifts the wings and flutters his four tails. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry transforms back into human.

He winces as he sees the robe he had been forced to wear and rips it off, uncaring if it was now torn. He tears off his boots and underwear, completely naked and shivering, wondering what to do.

After a few minutes of resolution, Harry walks to his trunk where he clothes that he had bought at Hogsmeade since he was unwilling to wear Voldemort's fancy robes all the time.

He pulls out his own underwear, jeans and shirt. The jeans are ripped in numerous places thanks to a lot of physical activity outside and practicing Quidditch on his own since he could no longer be on the team. He stares back into the mirror and ruffles his hair, smiling grimly as it became messier than normal.

Harry takes the bandana out of his… Voldemort's boot and looks at his stuff seriously… grimly.

The first thing he stuffs into it is his father's invisibility cloak. His album and a few important gifts from his friends are put into it. He hesitates on the Firebolt before leaving it alone. He stuffs his bank key into the bandana before fingering a few books appreciably before stuffing them into his bandana. Reminded of books, Harry looks under the rug under his bed for the book he had taken from the Restricted Section. The book on Dark creatures.

With a sad smile, Harry opens the book, looking at the pictures of various animals. He does so quickly, reminded of the battle being taken place. He stops, however, at a picture of a one tailed fox. Below is it a two tailed before it continues on to nine tails.

Curious, Harry read about some of the fox's and their powers, slightly annoyed he had not opened the book sooner.

The fox gained more tails when something traumatizing happened, whether it was good or bad. It all depended on high emotions before power was given.

The first tail was just a normal fox with a bit more power than a regular fox than a demon. The second tail just grew more power and height. The third tail gained the ability to fire flash. The fourth tail, Harry read, was one of the most hardest to gain. No matter what, this tail could only be earned through deep regret or betrayal. It had to be so strong that you were willing to die, but only for a moment, before forcing every being in your body to survive and fight.

The reward for succeeding was wings to be free.

Harry would sigh sadly and close the book, not wanting to read any further. He dog eared it and put it into his bandana where he then tied it around his neck. He didn't bother to put on any socks or shoes, deciding to just wear his ripped up blue jeans and slightly dirty red T-shirt with his black bandana.

Forming a fist and sighing, but this time in determination, Harry walked out of his room. He ignored the stares and whispers. Shouts and demands were soon thrown at him as everyone soon heard about the fight going on.

Harry exited Hogwarts and stepped onto the grounds where he gazed at the sky. His friends soon ran up to him before he had a chance to fire flash away. All he had wanted to do was gaze at the forest and castle one last time.

They hugged him close, whispering thing to him. They demanded to know what was going on. Professor Tonks had apparently alerted the entire school of the fight. The very same fight that was still going. They asked if it was true. Demanded that he tell them he hadn't been at Voldemort's side during the fight and why he was dressed the way he was.

Harry couldn't answer anything. He was asked all the wrong questions where he was guilty of everything. He told them he couldn't tell them what he was going to do, and this only made them angry.

During that fight Hedwig, with Shay on her back, landed on his shoulder. With a sad smile, Harry turned into a fox, stunning them all with his new looks. Before he could fire flash away, Ron, Hermione and Ginny grabbed him and was forced to take them along for the ride.

The arrived in the middle of the fighting, pausing the fighters with the large ball of fire that was at least en feet high. Harry jumped away from his friends, Shay and Hedwig still on his back.

Dumbledore and Voldemort paused in their fight as well as Harry walked up to the calmly. Voldemort smirked triumphantly, calling him over with a dangerous purr to his voice.

Harry just stared at Voldemort coolly before turning back into a human. His change of clothes obviously angered Voldemort if the flash of his eyes had anything to say about that.

Harry went on with this speech at some point, talking about stuff and how he would no longer be anyone's puppet. Each person was mentioned: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Everyone was silent, but Voldemort would burst out laughing and erect a powerful shield around the two of them, startling Harry. His meager little plan to escape was completely destroyed as Voldemort used one of his gifts that had been bestowed upon him after being bonded to him as his Lord. The Ability To Punish.

Harry's veins, cells, bones and basically every single fiber in his body erupted into pain. It hurt more than the Cruciatus. Dumbledore and the others tried to break the shield, but it was too strong. Voldemort was finally using his full power.

Voldemort would say stuff at this point about obedience and other stuff.

Shay would then surprise everybody by biting Harry and glowing a bright brownish black. There had been a reason he had been with Harry. Like Nagini had been told to watch over Voldemort by the Slytherin snake guardians, Shay had been told as well. And this gave him a little magic to protect Harry.

He bit Harry and sucked up Harry's and Voldemort's magic into his tiny body. Once Harry was drained and shaking, Shay was writhing on the ground in pain and hissing louder than a train engine.

The onlookers could only watch as Shay exploded in more colors, sending out the magic at everybody but Hedwig and Harry, sending them all back. Harry picked himself up weakly but that was unneeded as Shay bit Harry once again and sent his magic back into him. Shay then fell limp, lying on his back with his mouth slightly open.

Horrified, Harry held Shay close as Hedwig hooted woefully. People tried to get to him, to take control or help or do whatever, but Harry wouldn't have any of that, especially not from Dumbledore or Voldemort.

Fire erupted around him as he was once again a fox. The blue fire turned see though as Harry glared at everyone around him. Carefully, Harry picked Shay up. Unfortunately, Harry bit Shay. With a woeful cry, Harry accidentally dropped Shay as he saw the young snake twitch horribly. The scales actually twitched as well before Harry and Hedwig watched, jaws dropped, as black wings tore out of Shay's body. Harry's magic and venom had helped him.

I swear there was supposed to be a lot of detail, but whatever.

Finally, Harry just stared at all the people trying to get him, not having realized they were trying to get through his fire shield. Harry spied Dumbledore and his friends shouting at him. Voldemort was also shouting at him, and Harry could tell by his face he had nothing nice to say.

Then, after nodding at Hedwig and Shay, Harry did what foxes were known for: being playful and tricksters.

He grinned toothily at everybody, shocking them all and waved at them with a paw. Then, slowly, he would flip them off with a long claw and flash teleport away, leaving an angry and disbelieving crowd.

There would be a scene jump where a detailed part of Harry is flying for the first time and feeling absolutely free. Hedwig and Shay would fly with him, one on each side, as they flew toward the large moon and over a dense forest where no human had entered for hundreds of years.

He would live there for the rest of his life, rarely changing back into human form except absolutely necessary. He traveled the world, yes, but mostly stayed in his forest. No human had ever captured him. He had been sighted a few times, yes, but they were so rare no one was sure if they were true. Harry would enter the magical world from time to time, doing certain things with purpose or to find information on the world.

The war still went on in England. No single side was winning, but no one seemed to be losing. Harry wondered if anyone would ever give up but decided not to think about it. He had a new life now, a free one. He ran through forests, mountains, beaches, deserts and even alley's. He ran during the day when he learned how to retract his wings and bring them back.

At night he flew. He flew with the moon and the stars, reveling in his true freedom. He had always learned from others that True Freedom Is Never Free.

Well, they were wrong. He had found true freedom, and he loved it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I am free," Harry whispered to the night as he stood upon Mt. Everest, the tallest mountain in the world.

He really had traveled the world, and had now wound up in Asia and had climbed to the top of the mountain. The cool temperature didn't bother him or Shay or Hedwig. They had magic on their side. Shay had grown quite a bit over the past two years of traveling. He was now nine feet long and had a twelve foot wing span and was as thick as Nagini.

Hedwig was beautiful. She always had been but with this new magic inside of her she had grown to four feet with a six and a half foot wing span. Black talons glinted wickedly as she too stared down the mountain with her sharp beak clicking softly from time to time.

Harry had most definitely changed in both physical appearance and mentally. His fox form was now the size of a young panther and was graced with a twelve foot wing span. White claws could be seen perfectly from his black paws. The same could be said for his long, sharp fangs that poked out of his mouth. Muscular legs stood upon a large rock. The bite in his ear was quite noticeable but it had never bothered him or stung with a cold reminder. Seven beautiful tails waved lazily in the wind as he breathed in the fresh air.

It had taken a while, but Harry had gained those tails, and he was damn proud of them. His magic had grown significantly with his physical exercise and training for the past two years. Bright emerald eyes glowed with power and a new happiness.

His human form wasn't all that different. His muscles had definitely defined his body, though he looked like no body builder. His hair stopped in the middle of his neck and looked like it could never be tamed. He still wore the same clothes and bandana he had escaped with. Strangely enough, he still wore the bandana when transformed into a fox.

Harry grinned, showing off sharp teeth as he stroked Hedwig and Shay, his two best friends. He could never ask for any other companion.

"We're free," Harry corrected softly, though his voice still echoed atop the abandoned mountain.

Hedwig and Shay ruffled their wings in agreement.

Harry grinned that foxish grin of his. He had long ago learned to speak in English as a fox. He flapped his wings once to keep them from getting stiff. He stared at the valley below him, energy filling his very body as growled happily.

Green eyes turned to the black snake and white owl, and almost childlike excitement filling them before they gazed back up at the sky where the large, full moon shone above them. With a wild cry, Harry leapt into the air, tails waving wildly as Hedwig and Shay joined him in the sky.

"We are free!" they sang together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, I am so sorry for giving this crappy summary of what I was going to wrote but hope you all liked this two year future ending of what happened to Harry, Hedwig and Shay. When I wrote this I thought about making a sequel but was undecided. And, well, not gonna happen.

Still, I hope you writers out there understand what its like to not have any motivation towards a story. Who knows? Perhaps I will continue this and delete this and then rewrite it. Sorry again for the not very detailed summary.

I thank everybody for being by me as I wrote this from the beginning to now. I give you all mental hugs.


End file.
